The Domino Outbreak
by CherryBlossomWish
Summary: There is a zombie outbreak on the island of Domino. Yami, Yugi, Seto and a few other friends will need to battle themselves out before time runs out... Will they be able to find family, friendship, love and freedom? Or will they come across something entirely different? yaoi. YYxY
1. Beginning

My first Zombie fic.. .3 I was going to make it a CielxSebastian Kuroshitsuji fic, but then I just decided against it because ... Well, Ygo is just an excuse for high school zombie-ness.

_**READ WHAT'S BELOW ME!**_

_**BTW: Families are entirely different than you may think. **_

_**Mariku, no brother. (Mariku is seventeen, almost eighteen)**_

_**Bakura, younger brother is Malik. (Bakura is seventeen, Malik is sixteen)**_

_**Ryou's younger brother is Yugi (Both sixteen)**_

_**Yami, older twin brother Atemu. (Yami is seventeen, just turned seventeen. Atemu is nineteen)**_

_**Seto, younger brother Mokuba (Seto is seventeen, Mokuba is thirteen) **_

_**Anzu (Anzu is seventeen)**_

Enjoy the story :)

* * *

Yami's Point of View.

Zombies. Lame as hell, flesh chewing, brain dead humans; The dead brought back to life in a hungry frenzy.

Books. TV. Anime. Movie. Manga. Music. That is where they're from. They would _never _be real. Not now, not ever.

Or _so I thought_.

I mean - who would really think the dead would just rise one morning? Well- it couldn't have been today, there had been little news snipets of so-called zombies rising at the very far edge of the Domino island yesterday.

But even then, I hadn't believed it. My parents didn' believe it. No one wanted to belive it. It was all just a political conspiracy according to them. My cousin, Seto Kaiba, and his smaller brother Mokuba, didn't believe it- they thought it was a load of pish-posh. Though, I think Mokuba was a little scared, I think it was because he read too many of those 'Walking Dead' Comics.

Though, I _was_ slightly fearful that suddenly a herd of walking corpses would just walk to me and devour me.

But then again- what the fuck was I thinking? This was real life, this stupid stuff _didn't_ happen. There was no magical little fairies that could create it, there was no sudden meteor that crash landed and the nuclear radiation created some antidote to revive the dead- hell no. There was just normal little earth, where this little outbreak could have just been a joke.

But... Then again, it was no joke.

_It was real. _

* * *

"Alright, pupils!" Cried out the teacher from the front of the Wood Technology room. With a bored look, I stared at the fat male with the cheery smile. God, I loved wood tech, but ... Jeeze, the teacher was a bore. He was just so perfectly simple, I swear that he was the definition of Happy go Lucky. "Please put your chisels and saws down- let me just give out the new instructions so we can finish our bread box!"

I huffed, looking at my wooden creation. Easy- I already finished mine. I'm just a genius, I think I even made my bread box even better than it was supposed to be. Seto next to me sighed, "Why did I even choose Wood Work?"

"'Cause, Seto, you just wanted to be in the same class as me."

"No- Seriously, what was my reason." The older male hissed.

"How the fuck should I -"

"Mr. Sennen, Mr. Kaiba- I would appreciate if you stopped talking."

I hissed inwardly at the teacher, but gave him a small nod of apology. Damn I hate my cousin sometimes. Seto Kaiba, my damn cousin, was a jack ass. Because of his stupid pride and perfection I hate this stupid world, my parents are such ass holes, like the teachers- they're always bitching 'why can't you just be as smart as Seto?'- because I'm not a robotic dip shit. _Duh_.

Damn, I hate being a teenager.

All moody and hormonal.

"...Measure the wood to be fifty five cm's, mark it with pencil please! do this with the other piece of wood, and saw the length off, alright? Like.." The teacher began to pant as his fat arms sawed the pieces of wood apart, he was such a fat piece of lard, I thought with a grimace. "Like this... And then ut them to the side. Now-..."

I looked at Seto who was secretly texting his younger brother.

"Won't Mokuba get in trouble for using a phone during class?"

"Won't _I_ get in trouble?" Seto muttered, rolling his cold blue eyes.

"Touche." I nodded, shrugging. Mokuba was Seto's younger brother, and as far as I was concerned, his rival. It seemde the Kaiba brothers were literally fighting over their parents affections with grades, work and intelligence (Intelligence I would never master).

"Anyway, it doesn't matter- Their school is having an assembly and he's in the art room- no doubt skipping it."

"You're brother is pretty bad ass for a thirteen year old in a private high school."

"Don't remind me." Seto groaned quietly. "He tried making me bald by shaving my hair off last night."

I stiffled a snort, "How did you stop him?"

"I pretended to sleep and I punched him. Hard." Seto answered with a smirk.

Ha- same old idiotic Seto.

"Mr Kaiba and Mr Sennen- don't make me go over there, I swear you'll be on detentio-"

The intercom crackled to life immediately, much to my relief...

Or so I thought.

"**People, please, line out into the courtyard for emegency- SHIT! G-Get away... No-...**_**ARGHH! LUCAS! HELP ME**__!_"

**BANG! Bang! **

The intercom was loud and the frequency immediately crackled at the loudness, a shrieking sound waving through the wood rooms speakers. Students let out whimpers of irritation as they clutched their ears.

"Fuck-" Seto hissed, "What was that?" He poked his ear a little, looking at me as I uncovered my own ears.

"Dunno- but it sure as hell hurt." I mumbled.

Chatter went through the room- and that's when our teacher roared out a "Students, shut up and listen!"

"_John- John- WHAT THE FUCK? You're dead! I ... I stabbed yo-You... WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO! __**STOP**__!_"

Eh? I looked at Seto curiously, "Do ya think those damn office women and wthe security men are plying a prank?"

"If they are they are _so_ fired." Seto hissed, already texting whom I guessed was his father.

He was quiet after that, and so was I. Was a massacre going on outside? Was it really just a prank? I saw that one of the students had already raced out of the room, screaming for her daddy. I didn't know whether to laugh at her or to do what she was doing.

I don't know if Seto was tempted to follow her example- I really couldn't imagine him hopping up and crying out a 'MOMMY! DADDY! COME SAVE ME!', I think Seto would be the one to turn into some sort of blue eyed dragon and eat whatever was terrifying this school. Now, _that_ I **could **imagine.

I swear the room was so silent that anyone could hear a pin dropping from a desk a mile away. But the room was stuffy with worry and indecision as students of every kind began to suffocate from fear. I, of course, was only suffering from their suffocating fear. It's... Its not like **I** was afraid.

Okay. I was.

I was already texting my brother Atem (Who was suposed to be in the Police Department as Sheriff [He liked to pretend to be Pharoah because of his status] todaym).

**Atemu, wht da shiz iz goin on?**

_Ymi? Ymi, shit, run. I'm taking care of another call, I don't know if the schools are affected, just run!_

**Whts going on? **

**Atemu? Fck, bro- tell me, reply! **

_**Reply!**_

_Ymi, thr r Zombies! Run! _

**Ass hle. Vry Funni. **

_Ymi, I am tlling de truth!_

_Sht, gtta go._

**Atem**

**Atem!**

**DMN IT! Answer me, Atemu!**

I dropped my phone immediately in my pocket. My brother was not one to joke.

"_I CAN'T TAKE IT_!" Cried out a girl, raising from her seat, "I can't take it! SOMEONE _SAY_ SOMETHING!"

"S-SH!" Our teacher hissed, "Shhh-SHHH!" He was beginning to stammer, "SHH-SHHUT UP AND RUN!" He cried out, grabbing a long sledge hammer frmo the tool wall. "STUDENTS OUT NOW!"

That's when everyone freaked. And I mean freaked! They got up, screamed and stampeded out, desperate for freedom. It was like watching some Animal Planet program.

Our teacher was losing it already, when he saw the students getting a head start, he began smashing their heads in- blood literally went everywhere. Bodies littered the doorway and the hallway outside, I heard the screams, the smashes and the cries.

I was the stupid one- I stayed behind.

Kaiba, for one thing, was running. "ASS HOLE!" I yelled out.

I picked my phone from the ground and packed it in my pocket. Damn, what do I do now? I stumbled around the room a bit, pushing the dead bodies out of the way and closing the door and pressing my body against it as I slid to the grund. I was shivering harshly, I felt as if I were having a stroke.

_Zombies? Seriously?_

'Seriously? Why would Atemu say that...?'

'He wouldn't joke about it... would he?' MY mind was uncertain.

'But... Shit- what do I do?'

'Zombies... Video Game. Comic Books. Anime...'

What great and almighty knowledge have I gained from my waste of time life from the PS3 and almighty TV?

_-Guns. You need a gun. _

_-Be silent._

_-Travel in a small group, if not, be by yourself. _

_-forget the ones you love. _

_-Zombies are no longer friends, they're dead ass holes. _

_-Aim for the head. _

Okay... Now... What can I do with this faggot information?

**-I have no gun. **

**-I'm heavy footed.**

**-I hate being on my own. **

**-How the fuck do I forget the ones I lvoe?**

**-No arguments there, zombies will never be the same people, especially if they're your mother who will now be trying to eat your head off. Literally. Shit.**

**-...Does that rule apply in real life? **

F_UCK_. I'm doomed.

* * *

So- There I was. Trapped in the Wood work room, as silent as I would EVER be, worrying about all my friends.

Bakura. _MY best friend slash rival. _

Mariku. _That damn ass hole- He's like a brother, I hope he's alright_...

Seto. _My cousin- Damn, he better be alright_!

Mokuba... _There was no way he'd be okay, I know it was harsh. __**I'll miss ya, Mokuba**__._

Ryou... _My friend. _

Malik.. _You better be alive_.

Yugi... _Damn... I wish he was my boyfriend. Is he alright_? I clutched my heart tightly.

Atemu_... what about my brother_? I moaned a little, sniffing slightly.

I swear I had never burst into tears that fast. Shit- I felt like a cry baby, but what was I going to do? Start laughing and find a damn chain saw whilst trying to re-live scenes from 'Lollipops and Chainsaws'?

I'm in deep shit, I realised. and then...

I hissed to myself as I remembered something. _There is a whole room full of weapons_! As retarded and psycho as that sounded, this room was useful. That damn teacher of mine had used a mallet. I'll find a hammer. I'm just sick like that.

"Let me in! _**ARGHHH! Please, let me in!**_" Came a cry, some one was trying to enter the room.

"Who is it?" I hissed.

"Mai- I'm Mai, the Art teacher- Let me in! I have a wounded student!"

I might as well get help- they could be good bait.

..._Hey_, this was not the same world I had known when I first woke up this morning... Shit, I miss my parents... I have to be rough. This is a world where the strong survive and the weak suffer. Well, I didn't nkow if the whole world was affected.

Standing up swiftly, I twisted the door knob quickly, unlocking it and letting Mai and the other student in. "Get in."

* * *

**End of Chapter one.**

**Chapter two will be posted shortly in a few days :) I have it written down, but I need to look over it.**

**Read and Review ;)**


	2. Fear

**A/N: Please... PLEASE... REVIEW. Read and review! Pwetty pwease? o,o **

_**Previously on Domino Outbreak:** _

_"Mai- I'm Mai, the Art teacher- Let me in! I have a wounded student!"_

_Standing up swiftly, I twisted the door knob quickly, unlocking it and letting Mai and the other student in. "Get in."_

* * *

**_Chapter Two. _**

She immediately tumbled to the ground, the student falling onto the desks. Blood sloshed from his wounds. I shivered at the student.

"Who's he?" I mumbled, poking his limp foot with my finger. It was bleeding profusely from a large bite. He also had a few bites on his shoulder. It seemed he wasn't as quick, or as smart... And luck obviously wasn't on his side.

"He's Keith Howard."

I nodded, recognising the buff lump of muscle on the benches.

"Uhhr.." He groaned, "Damn- I feel sick." His lips immediately released a clot of blood that splattered to the concrete ground.

I shivered, remembering another rule. . .

-_Don't get bitten_.

"Ms Mai, were you bitten?" I asked kindly helping her up. Just because this world was going to the dogs (Though, I felt foolish to learn later that it was only Domino being affected) it didn't mean I couldn't keep courtesy towards women.

She smiled, slipping her hair from behind her ears. "No- Luckily not."

I nodded stiffly, just wanting to get awy from Keith.

"..." I couldn't tell her about Keith, I already read about this sort of stuff: The infected get scared, they immedaitely freak out and become paranoid about being killed and then they start killing everyone around them before turning into Zombies themselves. I've watched all the stories. I know how it goes down.

Yeah- I'm just a sci-fi nerd.

A cool nerd- Ha, I'm going ot be one of those survivors! I hope, atleast.

I backed away from Keith, watching as Mai patted his forehead with her handkercheif. Ms Mai was definetely beautiful, with long beautiful blonde hair and red lips and perfect curves. Too bad I was taken.

Well, in my mind I was taken.

Yugi was the only one I'd want, because he was an innocent little guy whom was the sun to me. If he was alive, that is. But I did love him. Hmm...

I observed the tools on the wall...

Clamps. Hammers. Saws. Chisels. Mallets. Screws. Nail gun.

Two words:

Jack Pot.

Since I didn't bring my bag with me to the Wood Work room, I had to go look around everyone elses bags for a suitably sized bag- I had to use something to hold the temporary weapons. I didn't want to be too picky, but I definetely didn't want to own a pink bag with the Justin Bieber faces printed on it. It would be embarassing.

The securty guards infront of the school have guns- I could probably find them and steal them- Unless they've already turned to zombies or have run away.

Then I'll have to go to my home and take some guns from Atemu's Weapon closet. Yeah- once or twice a month Atemu would take me target practising at the local Target Range- I was pretty good.

I wasn't going to plan ahead, because ... That would be stupid and dangerous. What if one plan led to a dead end? IT would be easier to just plan as I went. "Mai- I plan on leaving." I needed to find Atemu. "Come with me."

I found Seto (Ass hole cousin) had left his own bag on the gound, and I began to empty it. It was one of those expensive leather bags, the realy useful bags that could hold tons and tons of useless shit in it. It had little gold clasps. It was really fashionable.

It was kind of awkward, going through all of his things, because most of it was trash (Well, secretly I stared at the box of condoms [why the fuck would seto need condoms? - On second thought, I don't really want to know!] with some hidden fantasy.), and some of it was AWKWARD (I'm hoping that Jou's phone number is in there for a reason).

So I made sure everything was empty and left on the table (...I took the condoms.), except for the pocket swiss army knife which was now tucked into my pant pocket. I just snuck in a screw driver, a nail gun, a box of 'ready to insert' nails, a hammer and a mallet. I didn't recognise any useful tools that would be useful enough.

The only thing that sucked was that most of these 'weapons' were heavy and close contact tools. I guess the close contact 'weapons' were for last resort.

I made sure to put spare nails in the small cavity in the nail gun (Which I decided to call a normal 'gun'), preparing was good because it turned out that a few of the nails already inserted inside were rusty.

Mai looked at what I was doing, a curious glance turning into a full fledged glare. Keith was already unconcious, sleeping. Or... Dead. I knew he was dead, he'd stopped moving- Mai was clearly clueless. "W-What's that for?" She hissed, pointing at my nail gun. "You'er going to kill innocent humans?"

"They're not humans. Are you that foolish?"

"They're as human as Keith and I are."

"Then I may as well just kill you now!"

She glared at me, but as she heard a small groan come from the bloody body, she gasped, "Keith! Wak-Wake up-" She felt for a pulse. Her eyes widened when the body went still and stopped moving. I knew it had already turned, that's why I had begun edging around th room, away from her and that thing so I could get a clean shot. "Damn it! _Damn it!_" She slammed her fist on the body. "He's dead."

"You've seen the zombie movies." I whispered. She nodded. "You know what will happen."

"It can't happen- ...It won't happen."

"Uh...UH-ruh...Uhkroo..." The body grunted a little, very dry and desperate voice hissing out into the air. The skin was paled already, awfully pale. It was a stark difference when I thought about his usual tanned complexion.

"I think it already has." I muttered, pointing the nail gun at the head from across the room. "Mai-" She ran infront of the body.

"Don't shoot-"

"You'll be bitten!"

"I WONT!"

A hand clutched her waist, and she let out a terrified scream. "W-WHAT THE HELL?"

I shrugged, holding my widening eyes as I turned to the side. I shivered. Damn it, I swallowed bile running through my throat. "Told ya." She began to cry as she scrambled away from the clambering zombie- my heart was beating like a drum, but hell - I was ready to go kill it. Mai's long knee length skirt tore by the back, a fresh strip of fabric revealing the back of her left calf. She fell behind me, clutching at my trousers.

"-K-Kill it!Kill it!" She cried out.

_"Fine." _

I stared at the buff lump of Keith, at the white flesh stretching as his mouth widened with a breathy groan of hunger and blood lust. The eyes were dead, they looked dead, there was no soul in them...

It's not a human.

It's not human.

I took a deep breath.

I shot it with the nail.

That wasn't Keith anymore- it was a thing, I had no reason to grieve over it.

* * *

We'd already snuck out of the wood work room, Mai's high heals were off and her petit little feet were padding against the blood stricken halls. Bodies lay still- none zombies. Yet.

MY shoes were drenched in crimson liquid, It was splattering against the tiles. This definitely isn't as cool as the comics said it would be. The bodies were all disgusting and they already reeked of guts and stuff like that. A few bodies had visible bite marks, I made sure to move quickly across the hallways. Zombies were stumbling towards the entrance, hearing the screams of many students trying to escape. I winced.

I paused, stopping Mai and pushing ourselves agaisnt the windows as a zombie walked to us. I swear it winced slightly as the light wiped across it's face. It turned away as Mai whimpered. I let out a low hum.

It didn't faze.

I let out a louder one.

I got my gun ready as it looked up and turned to us. Mai kicked my foot in outrage.

"What do you think you're doing?" She whispered as I shot it down. The greying skin slapped to the tiled floor.

"It's an experiment. I think that all the senses have dulled from death. Their sight must be weak and sensitive to light... They can't hear that well.. And I can't tell about their sense of touch or smell. This place is surrounded by blood, they could probably not smell the alive ones through the spilt blood."

"Why are the bodies then not eaten?"

"They must not be able to sense where the fallen are. These zombies are brain dead."

"Ah." She nodded, clutching her mouth and gagging. We continued down the hallways. All the class rooms down the hall were Technology rooms. This whole building was a Technology building, full of rooms for Metal Work, Textiles, Food Work (Cooking) and Wood Work. There were many rooms for these classes, it depended on what kind of work people would be doing and what grade you were in.

"...W-W...Where are we going?" Mai whispered, skuttling closer to me, holding onto a simple tazer. I looked at it curiously, and she sheepishly explained, "...My father is a police officer, he likes me to stay safe..."

With the word 'police' I immediately thought of Atemu. I hope he's okay. I'm definitely going to find him. I nodded awkwardly, looking around. The amount of bodies was thinning on the ground, and I looked away. It was disgusting. "I don't know where to go..."

"W-We need to get car keys." Mai decided.

"And how," I grit my teeth, looking at a zombie that had turned to us. "Do you," I shot it, it fell to the ground with a splat, an a few zombies clambered to the dead zombie boy, tearing at the officially dead flesh, "Plan on getting these car keys?"

"The Security guards hold the teachers car keys." She explained in a whisper, pressing herself against a wall as she avoided a dead body who had been crushed to death. I felt my stomach churn- that was one of my friends. Dead.

Atleast he wasn't turning into a zombie.

I looked away, wicning. Screaming was still loud outside, attracting most of the zombies as they slowly stumbled around.

Something vibrated against my leg- and I swear I almost let out the girliest scream anyone would have ever heard of. It turned out to be my phone- I'd gotten a message. "Let's get in the class room." I motioned to the cooking room.

Stepping over dropped belongings, we entered and locked the door. "Just be quiet and no one get's hurt." I muttered.

"H-Hello-" A student got up, clutching a bitten shoulder- I immediately shot her in the face. Blood splurted from the hole in her forehead, and she dropped to the ground. Sorry, I wanted to say. But that would be a pointless act of remorse. She was a bully, and she was a slut, and she made my life miserable because I simply wouldn't date her- so I just killed her. She was going to die anyway.

"You're heartless." Mai hissed.

"It get's the job done."

I looked through my pocket.

Please let it be Atem.

**Hy, Yami- Itz me, Seto.**

_Ass hole. Are you bitten? _

**U wish. No- I'm safe.**

_No 1's safe. Where r u?_

**P.E Hall. I'm in te P.E store room. **

_R u wit any1 bitten? _

**I'm alone. U bitten?**

_No. I'm in te Cooking room wit Ms Mai._

**We gonna meet up anywhere? **

_Somehow we're trying to get to the Guardroom- tey hav teachrs keys. _

**Nice. **

_Wait there._

**I tink I can do tat.**

_Any news on Mokie?_

**He's safe. Wit Anzu. Tey're waitin' for helicopter on school roof. **

_why's Anzu dere?_

**Explain later?**

_Alright._

**Bye, Ass hole. **

_Cya, Shit face. _

I took the insult as a simple 'Love ya, be safe!'- I couldn't really just break down my masculinity and just type in 'I love u, Seto. U DA BEST!'. No. I didn't do that. If I got all emotional, I couldn't stop and I'd just feel that life would just... stop. And I'd be convinced that I'd die and that he'd die.

Damn, I'm too young for this.

* * *

**Second chapter up ;) **

**Hmm... I'm watching 'The walking dead' while I post this on Fanfiction =3 Ain't i awesome? Lol. Ugh... I hate Andrea. She makes me angry. She's such a total bitch, I wish she could see that she isn't useful! I prefer Daryl. Dayum, he's hawt. ;)**

**Oh, and Mai isn't a main character in this fic. She just happened to stumble upon Yami. **

_**(Spoiler Alert for Mai)**_

_**She's gonna die.**_

_**Next time on Domino Outbreak: **_

_I let my phone screen go blank, and sighed in earnest relief. He's alright._

_Yugi's alright. _

_So far so good. _

_But how the fudge am I going to get the car keys and get them all out of here whilst still being alive (And human.)?_

_..._


	3. Discovery

**A/N: I want reviewwsss D: Please? **

_**Previously on Domino Outbreak:**_

_"You're heartless." Mai hissed._

_"It get's the job done."_

* * *

_**Chapter Three.**_

The Tech room. IT was very large, a very rectangular room. The walls were white and the floor was gray linoleum. The windows were long and thick and square, but they were covered with heavy brown curtains. There were long lights hanging from the ceiling, and they lights were cheap, but bright and artificial and they kept the room bright- but right now, they were off.

This room was dark.

The door from the hallway to the room was centred in the middle of the wall, it was a thick wooden slab with round metal doorknobs sticky with blood.

This room was a food tech room, so there were benches in the room sectioned in straight lines- each one owning a counter with a smooth surface, one sink and a stove/oven. Behind the teachers own main bench was a door leading to the closet where the fridges and closet food (Such as sugar, flour, corn and rice) rest.

I stared at my phone, watching Seto's last message on the screen.

"Who was that?" Mai asked in a whisper, coming out from the kitchen. She was already chewing into chocolate.

They have chocolate?

"How much chocolate is there?" I ignored her question.

"...Enough for me."

"Hell no." I muttered, running to the closet. Food. Glorious food.

The Closet was large, the yellow walls and wooden shelves were glossy from the oil paint. There were boxes of different foods, the boxes covered with colourful pictures and words. The fridge hummed, as if to remind me of the food calling to me from within.

I hadn't really eaten anything for breakfast that I actually LIKED (Atemu ate all the Coco Puffs! :( ). So seeing all the sugar, cooking chocolate, carrots and condensed milk with bottled water- I immediately went around like a child in a candy shop.

Food would become quite valuable- I'd learnt that from all the stories and games. Food that would especially be valuable and needed would be the stuff that could store or give off nutrition's. I'd have to carry what I could.

What I could carry included five bottles of water, a packet of white cooking chocolate (And an extra bar that was my own little secret stash), three carrots, a few slices of bread and a small jar of honey (They only kind of food that couldn't go bad and mouldy. See, the things you learn in school_ ARE _useful!).

Mai was already grabbing kitchen knives and fitting them in her skirt. They had sheaths over the sharp blades so there was no need to worry about getting cut or caught.

"I wonder if the world is affected..."

"They only mentioned Domino being affected." I murmured, bringing my phone out and humming slightly in depression. I whisked through the pictures, swiping the screen until I saw a picture of Atemu and Yugi. They'd both been standing together, smiling awkwardly during one of my crazy ass parties.

"I can't believe I didn't even blink at the ... They said it was happening on the news..." Mai teared up. "_I didn't believe it_."

"I didn't either. No one did."

I sighed, looking at my contacts. I could try text Yugi...

_Yugi?_

_Yugi?_

_R u there? _

_Yugi? _

**Yami? R u ok?**

_Yugi? thnk Gosh ur alright._

I gave a sigh of relief, my heart thumping in excitement. Ra loves me, he's blessed me! If only Ra blessed me with contact for my brother.

**R u bitten? **

_No. R u? Who r u with?_

**I wasn't touched. Im wit Ryou and Malik. We're stuck in the science rooms- Lab 1.**

The Tech room was right next to the science rooms- I could collect him... I hope the zombies weren't swarming around. Man, I can't believe there are _fucking zombies_! I wiped my forehead with my sleeve in exasperation; I couldn't quite believe that this was really happening.

_R tey bitten?_

**No.**

_I'm rite near u. I'll get u, promise!_

**thnk u. **

_& Yugi?_

**Yes? **

It's now or never. My stomach twisted.

_I need to tell you somthin._

**What is it? **

I hesitated slightly, pausing and staring at my fingers. Okay... Not now. But not never. ...Later. Yeah, Later, when we're not running for our freaking lives.

_Nothin. Ima tell u later._

**Be careful Yami.**

_U 2. _

I let my phone screen go blank, and sighed. He's alright. So far so good. But how the fudge am I going to get the car keys and get them all out of here whilst still being alive (And human.)?

* * *

We'd only taken a rest for a few minutes, not even. I'd been planning, Mai had been resting and praying.

"Mai."

"Eh?" She looked up, sitting straight as she stared at me.

"Are you in contact with anyone at the moment?"

"U-Uhm..." She looked at her bedazzled red phone, "N-No... No one's called me." She whispered sadly.

I felt kind of sorry for her- I mean, it was slightly sad that she had no one to speak to, no one to look out for... "A-Ah, your phone!" The machine vibrated in her fingers.

She hastily pecked at the screen, running her eyes through the message. I waited from afar, wondering if she wanted her own time alone. It was a relief that she at least got a message- "Damn-" She hissed, letting out a stray cry before throwing the phone at the wall. It shattered with a crash, little sparkling bits of metal shrapnel glittering in the artificial light.

A few dull bangs flooded the room- the door straining as groans and slams pressed against the wooden door. Panic flood through me, releasing the relief in my heart and settling horror in my stomach. I hissed out, "Damn it!"

She'd obviously set off the zombies a lead.

Mai didn't reply. She only buried her face into her arms, curling into a small ball onto the ground. "Damn it..." She whispered- her body racked with sobs. "uhuhu..." She sobbed.

"What happened?" I asked. What could have happened? Did someone say good bye to her for one final time?

She looked at me, tears running down her cheeks. Mascara smudged down her pretty face. "It wasn't a message from my family- it was a fucking message from... F-From..." She stuttered, "My stupid phone company, warning me of a fresh new deal on free text messages!" Fresh tears flew from her cheeks.

Fuck. That must suck. I frowned- I felt so bad for her, but we needed to get out of here now. "...Mai...-"

"I don't want to live anymore... There's nothing there for me anymore...! I wasn't meant to live...!" She wailed.

"Mai-"

"Just let me die! My father is probably dead- I want to meet him and my mother in heaven... Kill me-"

"Mai, stop it. You don't know if they're dead- come on, I'm sure you're over reactin-"

"Don't treat me like an idiot, Yami. I'm the fucking teacher." She snarled, "I've watched a movie or two on these stupid zombie things, I know who lives and who dies!"

It wasn't fair what she was saying- she had no idea what she was saying! Was she saying that my brother was going to die? My mother, my father? What about Yugi? Was he going to die? Was Mai saying that?!

"SHUT UP!" I growled, slamming my hand on one o the tables. She shut up- but the zombies didn't. They were still moaning and gasping outside, as if begging for fresh flesh to feed upon (They weren't going to get mine!). "Do you have any idea of what you're sayin'?" I pulled her up by her shoulders (Man, she was heavier than I thought she'd be) and pushed her against one of the walls. "Are you saying no one has any hope? That's bull shit." I hissed.

She shivered, eyes widening as she stared into mine. I pushed her harder into the wall, she whimpered. "Yam-"

"No_- shut up_. Those 'stupid zombie movies' are **bull **_shit_- they're directed by stupid sleazy American directors! Is God an 'American Director'? Are those zombies wearing cheap make up and feeding on fake human flesh?! NO! They're not- they're real zombies, eating real human flesh. Don't say this is like a movie- it's not. And if it were, this would be one fucking different zombie blockbuster that would be worth an Oscar Award- You know why?! 'cause we're all going to fucking survive and make it out of here! This ain't a movie, and you don't know what's going to happen, so don't say we're gonna die! Cause we aren't!" Some of my spittle launched from my mouth and hit her face, she flinched each time. My breathing was heavy as I finished, and Mai's breathing was slightly erratic, her eyes were wide before she nodded slowly.

She shivered- "Y-Yami... Let me go... I'm your teacher, so you have to listen to me." She gave a small sigh before wiping her eyes clean of any tears and ruined make up. I released her easily, and her shoulders sagged in tire.

For a second, she looked at me, battling over emotions. She teared up. "Oh, Yami." She looked at the door, the wood was cracking from the sheer force of the zombies- how many were there? "Maybe we won't survive now... It's my fault..." She sniffed, wiping her nose.

I sighed. Shit. SHIT! I walked to one of the benches with the stoves, hitting a few of the flat surfaces. "So my stupid speech was for nothing?" I hissed.

Should I tell Yugi? It would be cruel to leave him waiting... But... How can I shed light on thi-

Light?

LIGHT!

"Mai-" She looked up, "Zombies don't like the light, right?"

"Yeah, so?" She looked up, wiping her eyes in frustration. Her red lips were pursed in impatience. I could easily see she was thinking hard, inspired to try hard to survive. But it was kind of hard when yuo were trapped. "They're sensitive to bright light, it must make them blind- or at least make them distracted from the pain in their eyes..."

I nodded. "Turn on all the stoves."

"W-What?" She growled angrily, "Now is not the time to be cooking, Yami-"

"No- No! Just, trust me." I pleaded, rushing to the curtains. Hopefully this would work- For my sake and Mai's.

I tugged all of the curtains over, cringing at the sight of the zombies below, the human students still racing around. The Gates belonging to the school were open, students and teachers running out, walking corpses swarming around. I shivered. They weren't really affected from the light- but it was cloudy, and pretty dark.

The gray clouds above me was not helping, and it made things harder as it threatened to rain or snow (It was winter, so I couldn't really predict the weather!).

"It's too dark to really harm them- I'll turn the lights on!" Mai hopped around the room, switching flicks and watching as the white lights flickered to life.

It came together as if it were a carnival waking up to an exciting night- lights were on everywhere. I couldn't wait to leave that room all of a sudden, but at the same time, I felt so safe in that room, I couldn't leave...

But Yugi...

And Seto...

And Atemu...

Mai stood by the door, knife out and ready. "Y-Yami..."

"Not yet." I whispered, heart pounding in my chest. I felt as if a drum was beating a harsh rhythm inside o me.

I ventured in the closet again, the pounding on the door becoming louder and louder as I became more nervous and nervous. But something was missing.

...My eyes widened as I spot the bottles of alcohol and matches. They were all things such as brandy and vodka, the teacher usually cooked elaborate desserts with the older students (Personally I think she had a drinking problem). Grabbing them quickly, I hugged them tight in my arm.

God Damn it, this better work!

Mai, seeing my plan, gasped, and ran to a few bags that had belonged to a few teenagers (That had previously been in this room). She pulled out two long objects from a pink back pack.

"H-Here!" She gasped, revealing a long container of spray deodorant and hair spray.

Highly flammable.

"Good plan." I nodded. Slowly, I placed the bottles of alcohol in my bag, hoisting the back pack on my back. I gave her her own box of matches in which she traded me my own can of hairspray, it was a long container made of some kind of material and it was bright pink, the name tag read 'Kiku Tomokashi, yr 11'.

She giggled sadly. "I'm the teacher, I should be showing you what to do... But here I am, listening to a student on surviving."

I chuckled.

"Let's hope this works."

The door cracked finally- and I lit my match- it came to light with a 'crack' and flared to life. I held it in front of the opening of the can whilst I waited at the door.

My stomach was churning horribly.

Mai let out a scream, a terrifying and blood curdling scream, as the gray skinned classmates broke through into the room- but they all collapsed in pain, growling in ferocity and clasping at their greyed eyes from the high fire on the stoves and the fire that sprayed from the cans.

There were at least twelve, four managing to climb to their feet, stumbling towards us. "Come on, Mai!" I yelled, pressing the cans little flick- fire spurted out immediately, and the zombies let out cries of pain.

They tumbled to the ground, some clutching burnt faces or melted noses- some permanently dead when Mai stabbed her knife in their heads-

"AHHHH!"

"_MAI!_"

* * *

I couldn't really believe it.

Mai had gotten bitten by some stupid zombie. It got her elbow, the teeth latching onto her skin and tearing at the delicate tanned flesh. It was disgusting, horrifying... Mai had stabbed every zombie in that room instantly- she was so angry and driven into madness.

I was stock frozen still, as if I had been frozen into an ice sculpture. She did everything herself, she'd killed the zombies in that room, she ripped her shirt off and wrapped it around her bloody wound, she even slapped me to wake me up.

"...Yami, wake up!" She'd shouted. "Come on, I'll help you get out...-" I'd stopped her right there, I'd pushed her down. I don't know why, I think it was the survivor in me. I'd pointed my nail gun right at her head, she was shivering immediately from fear. I was relieved that under the shirt she'd torn off, she was wearing an undershirt (That really didn't fit very well) and a bra (It was kind of hot... Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't tell the truth). "Y-yami..." Her eyes went wide.

"I should shoot you right now."

"But you won't."

"..." I couldn't shoot her. I... I couldn't shoot her! "...But I won't..." I bowed my head low, tears gaining. "I can't..."

She'd climbed up to her feet, hugging me tightly, "It's alright. I'll help you get your friends, and when I die from that stupid fever, shoot me... But not now, I'm ... I'm scared..."

I had to nod.

And so... We gathered everything together and left the room.

To be honest, I always thought I'd be experiencing this through a Resident Evil game: Risking my life, shooting zombies and acting cool. ...I'm not exactly cool right now, I think I almost crapped myself the thirtieth time when Mai got bit.

Mai was trotting behind me, hands clutching the back of my jacket, she was sobbing and crying quietly.

It was sad that she was unfortunate to be bitten... But... Well, we couldn't change anything. I think that was actually quite unlucky and unfortunate, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, but I had to think of my own family.

And friends...

And more importantly- myself.

"I'm coming, Yugi."

* * *

We cleared the hallways of the Tech building quickly- most of the time, we lured zombies into the classrooms and closed the doors. It wasn't easy. It actually sucked. We led a zombie into a class room with a group of survivors- I kind of feel bad, but they killed it in the end... There were small groups of survivors, but I couldn't join any because they had no big plans and were already going crazy.

Mai was tempted though, but most of them stared at her like she was a piece of meat to eat. Ugh- pigs.

We'd reached the entrance of the Tech Building. By now, zombies were all that stumbled around the school grounds.

They... were disgusting, and they reeked like a thousand bags of rotten fish.

"We have to get to the science labs?"

"Yeah..." I was preoccupied as I took out my phone.

_Yugi? _

_Yugi?_

**Yami? Wats wrong :(**

_Which lab r u in?_

**Lab 3. **

_Shit. Hows da zombie situation outside the lab?_

_**Not so good. There are zombies everywhere... Yami- tey don't like the light.**_

_I know. I just killed some with fire. _

_**They can see in the dark. **_

_Did not know dat. _

**Plz be careful, Yami. **

_I will- just stay safe. _For me.

He didn't reply, and I placed my phone in my pocket, kissing my screensaver (A picture of Yugi and Atemu) for good luck and then staring at the stumbling zombies that were cringing as they gazed at the sky.

Shit.

* * *

_**Sorry, I would have updated sooner but I was sick... And I didn't get many reviews... *Sigh* **_

_**Oh well, I had fun writing this chapter. **_

_**...So... Mai got bitten... I don't really like her, but I've bonded with her in my story. OH well- the infected have to die! :D *Grabs gun***_

_**Next Time on Domino Outbreak: **_

"_Yami- YAMI!" _

"_DON'T LET GO YAMI!" _

"_SHIT- MAI! HE'S FALLING! DO SOMETHIGN!" _


	4. Mai's sacrifice

A/N: Why won't anyone give me any reviews Oh, and thank you for those who have- you are awesome! please keep reviewing my loyal fans, they make me happy.:)

_**Previously on Domino Outbreak:**_

_I'm coming Yugi._

_Aw, shit._

The zombies didn't see us. Mai did a good job of covering the smell of her blood up. Most of the walking corpses were biting into other dead bodies, swallowing human meat fiercely as if it were something they needed more than anything.

"Disgusting." Mai whispered in horror. I nodded. My ex-Principle as of this morning was now scratching at one of my dead friends, desperately reaching for any sort of meat.

Currently we were hiding behind a doorway, just by the entrance/exit of the Tech Building. I could already see the science labs lined near us, the third lab far away from us... _Damn it, it was so far_...

Am I really supposed to survive this?

"But They're also deadly," I countered, "Mai, we ... We probably didn't kill all those fucking zombies inside this tech building- we need to get going before they catch a smell of us."

She nodded shakily, "Uhn."

Sweat was coating the normally dry forehead belonging to the teacher. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just ... A little nervous." She whispered again, wiping her forehead with one sweaty arm. Her normally peachy skin was pale and her eyes were bleary in tire. For someone who had been so beautiful, she had become so... sickly.

The transformation had been so quick- it was quite shocking. I knew she wasn't going to live long

I tightened the straps around my bag and looked from the door to the long run to the third science lab. Yugi had opened the door, and I saw him looking at me from the distance.

_Yugi..._

He looked so beautiful. Those eyes, widened in fear, but pure and innocent towards any detest or hate...! I had to _save him_ and his brother Ryou, and Malik.

"O-Okay..." Mai took a deep breath, "Let's go... On three."

"One."

"Two..."

For a split second I'd almost desired that our chosen number had been one trillion instead of a mere three seconds- but heck, my adrenaline was already bubbling up erratically. I knew I had to go, I had to take this chance- It was now or never.

She hiccupped our number in a strangled cry, jumping from her crouching position. "_**Three**_!"

The run was at least twenty meters, quite far if you had to dodge fallen bodies and bags, and the occasional zombie trying to bite your head off.

Can't forget about those pesky zombies now, can we?

I took long strides, trying to look as cool as I could whilst trying not to crash the alcohol and matches in my bag. The gun in my hands was tight in my grip.

"Yami!" Mai cried out, her legs slowing down as a Walking Corpse slowly stepped in front of her. I held my head high, gritting my teeth. Slowly aim... point it at the...

**Click**!

The nail lodged itself deep in the forehead of the gray flesh, and it immediately collapsed to the ground.

Mai leapt over the fallen corpse, landing uneasily on the ground before steadying herself.

Yugi had already opened the door wide open, jumping from one foot to foot, "YAMI!" He cried out, "H-HURRY UP!" Those thin legs he owned trembled, and I almost stopped to get a perfect look of him- but I remembered the zombies that HAD heard us and HAD seen us...

So... I had to hurry.

Groans and Moans erupted behind us, and I felt the rancid breath on the back of my neck. Yugi began screaming out warnings, but I already knew what was behind me. My legs pumped harder, throwing themself forward until I had to drag Mai behind me.

Together, we flung ourselves into the science lab- my falling on something soft, Mai stopping herself from hitting the floor just in time. "A-Ah..."

Warm flesh tickled my cheek.

At first I was like, '_shit, please don't be a zombie_', then I looked up. Lilac eyes were staring into my eyes, wide and nervous and a bit confused. "Y-Yami...?"

There I was... On my dream boy. I couldn't say that anyday, and I really wanted to take advantage of it... But now was (unfortunately) not the time.

Yugi, lying on his back on the floor, shirt hoisted up to his chin and my cheek resting on his stomach. This would be the best, ultimate snuggle position... But then I remembered that there were zombies outside the windows and doors and walls and they wanted to eat us all.

Yugi was blushing, "Y-Y-Y-Yami..."

"Y-Yugi..."

Blush.

"YAMI."

Ryou.

"Y-Yeah.." I awkwardly muttered, speaking to Ryou as he gnashed his teeth at me. I was only staring into Yugi's eyes though- Gods, they were beautiful.

"Get. Off. My. Brother." He growled. I immediately felt small but strong hands hoist me up and push me away, I crashed into one of the benches roughly.

"What the fuck!" I hissed. Ryou only glared at me, grinning victoriously when Yugi gave an innocent and curious little squeak.

Before I could comment or huff any longer, I heard a cry from the back of the room, "R-RYOU!"

"What?!"

Malik, who was pressed against one of the desks in a panic, pointed at Mai. "S-She's been bitten- Darn, she's been bitten by a z-zombie!" He practically wailed in fright.

Yugi immediately went into action, as did Ryou, and they hopped up together, running to Malik and pointing accusing fingers at me.

"You brought someone infected-"

"She'll kill us."

"She'll eat us..."

Mai was pressed against me in an instant, fingers clutching my waist tightly. Her breathing ragged with fear and pain.

What could I say? 'she wants to live so I'm keeping her?', no. I'm not saying that. But I'm not going to kill her! I can't... The thought made my stomach churn. I didn't hate Mai. Frankly, she was cute, she was down-to-earth and she was just ... Mai. Normal. Beautiful. Strange, yet casually awesomely normal. I felt as if my life would need it now; Something normal.

But it can't work like that.

No- No, it can't.

"Look, guys..." I motioned with my hands, setting the gun on the bench. Mai's arms tightened around me, I almost choked. "She's fine. I won't let anything happen to you, but I won't let anything happen to her..." I hesitated, looking down at the woman who I'd sworn to protect. "I won't kill my friend."

I could feel her own heart beating through her body, the pumping organ pushing blood wildly through her body- her breasts pressed against my own chest.

Yugi watched on, frowning. "Y-Yami?"

"This is.." Ryou struggled to find any suitable words. "Preposterous!" He spluttered, his boyish voice cracking in disappointment. We'd been friends, always... Never the best of friends, but never enemies.

We'd trusted each other, but now I could see he was ticking off each grain of trust by each second Mai held her bitten hand over my waist.

Malik was hidden behind Ryou's small back, his lavender eyes widening in fear at the thought of it all.

Though, Yugi looked at me. Purity shone through those amethyst pools, as did trust, fear, friendship... Tears dripped down his red cheeks. "I t-trust you, Yami..." He didn't make eyes at Mai though.

There was silence, until Ryou piped up. "Yami... Mai... I trust you. Honestly, I do... But are you even aware of what will happen-"

I glared at him. "I'm not exactly an idiot. I damn well know what will happen. But we're prepared for that." I gave a reassuring squeeze to Mai's good arm, and she gave a hiccup.

Ryou didn't waste any time in snapping, "Well, Mr. Know-it-all, if you're so confident about this all- why don't you tell us how we're all going to get out of this stupid _mess_!"

I gave a small glare- that was just unreasonable. "First of all, we're leaving to save Seto Kaiba, my cousin, who is currently in the stupid PE storage room... Then... I don't know." I mumbled the last bit. I had no idea how we were going to get out of here. I thought I'd wing it firstly...

No- that's a lie. I thought I'd die first of all.

Now I don't know if I want to risk 'winging it'.

Mai gasped, "_Bus_!"

"What?" Malik whispered. He paused. "Ah! Bus! Th-That's right!"

"What?"

"Care to explain, Malik?"

"This morning Yugi and I were going to go to Volleyball practise," I gave a look at the two teenagers dressed in the tiny shorts and small shirts. "We were going to go on the busses, but ... This happened." He motioned to the zombies attacking the glass windows. "...A-Ah... We don't have the keys..."

Mai gasped yet again, "I have my car keys... It can fit six people in..."

"It won't fit us all in." I muttered, "We need space for storage, Atemu, any other family members and guns."

"True."

Malik pursed his lips, "Ne, Yami... If you don't report me to the police, I.. I can hot wire vehicles!" His adorable face blushed in confidence.

Yugi gasped, "Really?! Wah, cool! You never told me." Those beautiful eyes sparkled in excitement.

"You might also want to know we collected all the scalpels in the storage room from the 'dissection' cabinet..." Ryou muttered. "And you still haven't explained how we're going to get out of here!" HE snarled, hugging his small brother tightly.

I watched Yugi's curvy little legs tremble, the shorts covering his slim body barely covering his tiny round bottom. At this point I'd be licking my lips and calling for his petit body to be pressed against mine, but this was not the case. First of all, his crabby brother was here, second of all, there was a zombie pandemic trying to eat me...

"There's..." I looked over the room. "I don't know."

Mai buried her face in my chest, already sobbing.

I leant back against a bench, arching my head back and staring into the ceiling...

The ceiling.

Ah.

There it was, in plain sight.

"The sky light." I whispered, "The window...- the sky light, the teacher opens it sometimes to let in fresh air! We can climb up-"

"Afraid of heights." Malik hissed, "I am not climbing-"

"I don't think you have a choice."

Malik pursed his lips. "Fine."

"Push the tables together, put the benches on top of them- everyone, get to work. Now." I commanded.

It was strange.

Bossing them around as if I were their general... But it felt right. I knew what I was doing. Maybe it was all the stupid Role-playing Games I always played, maybe the movies or maybe it was just the whole fact that we were in this shitty situation...

I knew I was good at it.

With each table they stacked upon eachother, and chair, I proudly watched my friends as they battled it all...

It looked stable enough at the end of it, but I worried about Mai. Would she be able to climb it?

I brought her to the Storage room, seeing that she'd wanted a private audience.

Together we sat against one of the walls.

By now, her usual perky self was sweaty, pale and pasty, her eyes blood shot and her mouth dry. "Yami..." She whispered, "I don't have much time left... Please, just make sure everyone makes it out..."

"Don't say that." I murmured.

"I'll watch over you and the rest from heaven," She began lowly, "I promise."

I stopped her, placing a finger on her mouth. "Mai..."

I love Yugi. I love him so much.

Her fingers ran up my arms, steadily running over my throat and pulse and then smoothly pressing on my lips. Her breasts pressed over my heart, one of her thighs climbed over my leg.

_I love Yugi. _

"Grant me... One... Last... wish..." She whispered gently.

One flexible arm brought fingers over my chest, then she let the digits cascade over my muscles. "W-W..." I swallowed hard. "What is that... w-wish?"

_I'm gay, aren't I? _

_I love Yugi... _

_I love him..._

_I LOVE HIM! _

This had to be hormonal... Right?

Slowly, she climbed over on top of my lap, her thighs clenching my hips. "Give me my final kiss." Her breath breezed over my lips. Fingers dug under my shirt, unbuttoning the material and feeling my warm skin.

Yugi...

If Yugi was doing that, his small delicate fingers would be touching my chest.

With my shirt undone, her fingers ran behind her back, unclipping something and then tugging her tank top down below her bra. "Yami..." She whispered.

_He would whisper my voice, "Y-Yami-kun..."_

She'd unclipped her bra, tugging the material up and releasing the heavy mounds of flesh.

They too were sweaty, the warm skin rubbing up my own chest.

_That delicate little torso pressing against mine, his precious fingers running into my hair. "K-Kiss me... Please..."_

"Kiss me..."

Do it.

Do it, Yami.

MAN UP! DO IT!

What Yugi doesn't know, won't hurt him.

Slowly, I brought my lips to hers. They tasted like strawberry...

_Vanilla saliva smeared over my tongue, his fresh breath breezing over my lips._

Her tongue tickled mine, fingers mixing through my hair harshly before grabbing my hands. "Y-Yami..." She breathed. My hands were forced against her chest, the smooth flesh warm against my cold fingers. "Hmm..."

I squeezed the flesh tightly, bucking my hips in reflex. She let out a gasp, her own waist hitting my hips. The friction felt kinda hot.

_His delicate waist shyly buckled against mine, his breath strong but soft, "Y-Yami...! Yami...! Please, harder, kiss me harder..."_

Mai released my lips, pulling away. "Yami. I know... I know you don't feel that way- I mean, neither do I... But, I've always wanted a kiss from someone... Who can..." She teared up, stripping immediately from her bra and tank top. Her bare skin tanned. "Who can protect me... And you did it, you saved me... You're an amazing man... Truly. Yugi is lucky."

I blushed, "Y-Yug..."

"I know, Yami. Call it a girl's intuition." She stepped up, throwing her bra to the other side of the storage room. The smooth breasts jiggled slightly as she moved.

"W-What are you doing?" I murmured, ignoring her last comment.

Did I just betray Yugi?

_Yeah. Kinda. Sorta.. Mostly. ...Yes._

"If I'm going to die, I want your shirt."

"M-My shirt?"

"Your shirt."

It is her last wish.

I stood up, stripping from my shirt. She took it gently, shivering at a sudden chill. It wasn't the first time I'd looked at a naked girl, I've seen naked men, so I wasn't alarmed. But seeing that she'd ... just done that to me..

And that I had imagined it was Yugi...

It felt weird.

She tugged the sheer shirt on, her tanned skin immediately calling out. "Thank you, Yami." She teared up, "I'm a bitch. A selfish bitch..." She sobbed, "But I can admit it... And I got what I wanted... so please, forgive me."

"M-Mai..-"

"Y-Yami!" Yugi called.

He ran in- "Mai-" He paused, staring at us before tearing up. "Oh... I didn't see it like that." He wiped his eyes. "We're ready... And the zombies have already cracked the windows... Please, hurry..." He couldn't continue, his sweet and little voice stammered and he ran out.

"W-Why..." I was confused.

"He likes you. Duh." Mai whispered. "I'm sorry... That I've done this to you, but... I can't help but be selfish... At this point of time." She explained tearfully.

"It's alright, Mai. It is alright."

"We should get going..." She whispered, wiping her eyes. I nodded.

We'd gathered everything in less than five minutes, zombies were slamming their faces in the glass dangerously, glass had cracked, some shards crashing to the ground.

"Shit!" Mai hissed, grabbing Malik's shoulder. "Get up, Malik, come on!" She urged him.

The whole room was filled with groans and cries of the zombies, hisses and screams- MY heart was beating like a drum. It was literally begging me to shove past my friends and help myself. I handed Ryou my own bag, pushing him up.

Yugi hugged my waist, "Yami, hurry up. Please."

I'm not hurrying without you." I muttered, turning around and touching his cheek. God, he was so beautiful. Slowly, I brushed his lips with my fingers, running my hand through his hair and whispering, "You have to go first."

"Your brother is waiting for you." I added, poking his nose, "Come on." He teared up.

"Please, just be right behind me!" He pushed away from me, tears flying as he lunged at the mountain of chairs and tables. His shirt flew up from the harsh wind blowing from the sky light- I caught sight of his milky skin, his underwear riding just above his volleyball shorts.

Of course this only happens when the world is coming to an edge.

Immediately I began helping Mai up. She stumbled, her skirt ripping on a sharp edge. Her panties flashed.

For a moment, I began to climb, calmly, smirking at our own smart escape- but then we paused in horror. Yugi was already being pulled up to safety, Mai half way there.

"Shit!" I snarled, "HURRY UP, MAI!"

The door cracked. The windows smashed.

Corpses came flooding in.

"We're screwed!" Ryou hissed, pulling Mai up.

The mountain of chairs and tables seemed like a million mile track- as the zombies began stumbling in, I was tempted to just give up, as if it were a game. Fingers brushed my ankles and I yelped, adrenaline coursing through me angrily like ecstasy.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried. From above, I could see his wide eyes cringing with tears.

Mai was screaming, reaching down, arm extended, "Hurry up!"

This is it- I'm going to die. "Yugi..." I whispered, my hands weakly holding the corners of the chairs.

"Mai..."

"Ryou..."

"Atemu..."

All these people.

They needed me. I needed them.

I can't die... Can I?

No.

I can't die!

Frowning and letting out a frustrated roar, I lunged up, my hand gripping Mai's my other holding the edge of the sky light- my feet and legs swung and hit the chairs and tables, knocking them all down onto the climbing zombies.

Shit- not good. My fingers turned sweaty. "Shit- Shit- SHIT!"

Slipping is a big bad no no- you can't do that when you're holding on for dear life.

Yugi cried out in his feminine voice, "Yami- NO!" _**(A/N: When I write about Yugi in my fics I always feel his voice sounds like Carol from The Walking Dead or Rei from HOTD... XD)**_

A feminine growl ran out from Mai, she began to cry out, trying hard to hold onto me and pull me up, "Don't let go!"

My fingers lost their grip on the edge of the sky light.

"Yami... YAMI!"

"DON'T LET GO YAMI!"

"SHIT- MAI! HE'S FALLING! DO SOMETHIGN!"

Yugi gripped my hand, helping Mai-

"LET ME GO!" I yelled. I heard the moans from below, I knew that we'd be hanging here for a while... No one was going to pull me up- how could they? I swallowed hard, "Yugi! Let me go!" It broke my heart to say it, but I had to do it.

"Mai- let me go..."

"Y-Yami!" Yugi sniffled, his eyes dripping water. "No... YOU CAN'T FALL! I WON'T LET YOU!" His head shook wildly.

It was a silent minute (Well, save for the zombies screaming and groaning for me to fall), but finally, Mai shoved Yugi away, mouth set in a grim line. She slipped slightly, I sank, I let out a yelp. She began to cough, blood slipping out of her mouth. "Don't give up. You're a strong man, Yami... Don't let this opportunity go to w-WAIST!" She screamed, thrusting me up into the air with a burst of strength, and I felt my hands fly into fresh air, and my mouth came into fresh breath as my torso hit the roof.

Mai had thrown me (Literally thrown me) out of the window, and I clutched the roof ground, shivering. "Oh heavenly God!" I praised. Damn, I could kiss the ground! Yugi clutched my shoulder, "Oh, Yami!" He whispered, relieved.

My silence and relief turned into sickening dread when I heard the screams. I twisted around, sitting myself on my ass and stared at where Mai had been.

Ryou stared at me. "She gave herself up to save you, Yami."

I honestly began to tear up. "Damn, Mai!" I roared. Anger coursed through me. How dare she. HOW DARE SHE!

I was angry- I was disappointed and scared! I'd caused her to die- this was my fault. Slowly, I bowed down, tears coursing down my face in guilt.

This was real.

It was really happening.

The real situation struck me, and I was tempted to jump straight into the pit of zombies who were now feeding on my friend.

A delicate hand clutched my shoulder, a calm voice whispering in my ear, "We've got to go... Yami, we've got to go..."

I didn't want to move. Hell, I felt like I couldn't. I wouldn't stop shivering and trembling, I couldn't. It was the scariest shit I'd ever experienced.

But I had to. I had to save Yugi and my family. This was it- I'd learn from my mistakes.

I stood up, wiping my eyes and nose. "You're right."

And then I turned around and saw the city.

Ryou was hugging Malik.

Defeat hit me yet again.

"N-No one's coming to get us." Yugi whispered in horror, burying his face in my chest.

I nodded, stiff. "Yeah, ... Come on. Come on- we have to get Seto and the rest and get the fuck out of here. Maybe leave the island or go to a refugee camp."

**So, Mai is dead. How was that?**

**Sorry about not updating. I was sooo busy with school work. Tests and assignments are everywhere... It's like a homework outbreak XD ...yeah, bad jokes don't make anything better...**

**My journal entry story is on a small break O,o I have just gone on one big break because I honestly am stuck... I need plot bunnies...**

_**Next time on Domino Outbreak:**_

"_Run- Just go and run- I've got to stay with Bakura."_

"_N-No... Ryou... Malik...! NO!"_

"_Yugi..."_


	5. Bonus Chapter Yugi

I remember that day. It was... Starting out so normally. So normally. Where did it go wrong? How? I ... I barely remember anything but the panic, the fear.

My brother Ryou, he knew something was wrong. My Jii-chan denied everything, he said that these 'so called' outbreaks were controversy on cults and medical knowledge.

Those were zombies. I knew it from the moment I saw them. Walking corpses eating human flesh- what else could it be?

High school was hard enough- why put zombies in?

This is my story on the Domino Outbreak, and the morning it erupted.

* * *

"_RUN! RUN!"_ A civilian screamed, racing through the streets in a panic- she was one of few that were trying in a futile attempt to escape. She leapt over a dead corpse- but it gripped one of her ankles, she began tripping and hit the floor, blood scraping over her skin, a zombie lunged at the woman.

I cringed, looking away and shooting my own pistol into the face of a dead walking body. It was too late- I couldn't save that screaming woman. _"Malik!Behind you!"_ I yelled, watching my own friend pointing his AK-47 at random infected corpses. Swiftly, he twisted around, pointing the gun into the bloody mouth. With a large bang, a gush of blood ran into the air, small pieces of brain following and splatting to the ground. Along with the insides, the body toppled to the ground.

"_Thanks, Yugi!"_

I nodded, running from my spot on the road and lunging at a car roof, I settled myself in a comfortable position, looking from every angle- _"Over there!"_ I yelled, _"Bakura! There!_" I pointed at a fallen bus that had toppled over on its side. It was directly next to the building where most of the zombie population was stumbling in from. Bakura, who was busy pounding led into the walking dead, nodded in acknowledgement, bellowing a war cry before throwing himself in front Zack, a fellow survivor.

Zack frowned in defeat, _"Fellows, it's been a good run, but I have to go."_

Malik nodded. He never really liked Zack.

Zack took his own gun, bringing it to the side of his head before shooting- the bullet flew from his skull and took down an enemy corpse- his dead body flew to the ground, gun clattering to the ground and burying itself under his body. Heh, that brought a new message to two for one.

Bakura let out a howl as teeth sunk into his paled skin, and he slammed the head of his attacker into the floor, yellowed and blackened teeth shattering and making little 'clink' sounds as they fell to the gravel ground. "_DAMN IT!"_

I narrowed my eyes_, "Bakura! You …"_ I glared at the stumbling bodies, my fingers clutching the trigger with a burning fury, _"DAMN YOU ALL!"_ Once you get bitten, there was no going back!

By an ammo store, Malik had run in- but ran out. "_It's empty- it was raided previously by other- Bakur…" _He stared in shock at his friend. "_NO_!"

"_Yugi!"_ Bakura roared, kicking a zombie's nose in- blood and goo stuck itself to the bottom of his boot. I looked at him, pausing momentarily from my slaughtering. He smiled a toothy grin of determination, _"It was fun fighting with you."_

"_What?"_ I whispered, he stalked closer to the bus_, "What?! Bakura! BAKURA!"_

I knew his plan, and I hated myself for thinking that it was the right thing to do. It was the best thing that could happen, it would save us all.

Malik looked over at us, hissing, _"YOU IDIOT! DON'T DO IT!"_

It was too late, Bakura had made up his mind. _"Yugi, I want you to get Malik and I want you guys to run to the hide out!"_

"_We'll never make it!"_ Malik yelled, _"There has to be another way!"_

"_Well there isn't!"_ Bakura snapped, running his knife through the face of a corpse. He leant back on the engine of the bus_. "Yugi, go – NOW!"_

I hated this- but I had to… I had to… I had to go! _"Malik! RUN!"_ I let out a heavy and hoarse cry, jumping from the car hood to the ground, rolling around several times before jumping to my feet. Malik crouched down, beside the body of a fallen and dead Marik, and whispered something.

The coarse moans of the zombies got louder, sensing and smelling the blood spilling from Bakura's wound. They hurtled past us, Malik dodging threatening bodies before clutching my hand.

I heard the explosion minutes after running- and I felt the sheer heat chasing after me- The boy clutching my hand and leading me was already letting out cries of anger, _"BAKURA, YOU IDIOT!"_ And his feet were pumping, torn sneakers revealing bloody skin from the shrapnel scratching his flesh.

He tripped.

I couldn't believe it, but when I turned back, he was engulfed in flames.

_**This… Is pointless**_! I ran straight back.

"_NOOO!"_

**GAME OVER. GAME OVER. GAME OVER. **

**You lost. Play again? **

_Yes?_ **No? **

"Ha!" Ryou laughed from behind me. He was already changed in his uniform. "Not even the almighty king of games can beat this online 'zombie' game." My older brother of only a few minutes smirked.

"You're just jealous." I sniffed, "Because I can get a better score than you or Malik can!" Online PS3 games were awesome, I could definitely boast about my awesome gaming abilities.

"Oh yeah?"

"YAH." I pointed at the TV screen where my score was revealed. I read it out. "Gold coins: ninety thousand and eight hundred. Zombies killed: ten thousand forty five. NEW HIGH SCORE." I smiled triumphantly. Ryou groaned in defeat, falling to the ground and rubbing his eyes in tire.

"Whoever says you're a humble winner has rocks in their head." He grumbled, his white mane of hair shaking. I giggled, hopping up from my spot on the ground and switching the PS3 off and the TV. "A-Ah, you're not even dressed!" He exclaimed, eying my 'Elmo says HI' pyjama's. I must admit, I am a child at heart. I shrugged.

"So?

"We have to get to school in five minutes." Ryou scrambled up from his spot on the ground and ran to the window. "No, scratch that- we have to get to the bus, like, in one second."

"Can't we take a sick day off?" I yawned, "I am feeling quite under the weather."

Ryou growled with a smirk, hissing, "Idiot." He slapped his hand playfully over my face and pushed me down. "Jii-chan won't be happy."

"Eh? But I'm already a genius! One _more_ sick-day won't hurt…"

"Yeah, you wish." Ryou smirked. He knew very well of my tumbling grades. It's not my fault! TV and computer games were just so much more addicting than studying! Who can blame me?! My brother, on the other hand, was the perfect genius, he was like… Einstein's brother. I mean, they had the matching crazy hair, why not matching crazy brains? "Come on, get dressed." He pleaded, "Just get into the PE uniform and go downstairs, Jii-chan is making breakfast."

I nodded, grumbling slightly before jumping to my feet. "All~righ~t" I sighed playfully. Ryou's brown doe eyes looked at me momentarily, and I passed a curious glance. He began to snicker.

"Wha~t?!" I whined.

He always laughed at me!

"Nothing…" He giggled, "I just can't believe Yami hasn't asked you out- you're too cute." I blushed.

"shut it…"

"Come on, Yugi. Everyone knows you like him. Well, except the man himself. He's a bit thick, isn't he?"

I stared at the floor, cheeks burning like a fire. Ra, Ryou was too embarrassing. Yami… Yami has always been my best friend, and.. Well, I did have a crush on him. But Yami would never have feelings for me. "Well, what about you and Bakura." I muttered, grin returning to a cheeky smile. "He's a bit stupid for you, and he totally likes you." I giggled, walking to my bed where my clothes were set out. I stripped from my shirt, shivering from the cold air in our room. I quickly tugged on the PE shirt, the white material hugging my thin body.

"No way."Ryou sighed, tugging on his sneakers.

I pulled my own pyjama trousers off, clothing myself in a fresh pair of boxers and sea blue shorts. "Eh… I hate this uniform, it looks like a paedophile designed it."

"Well, duh." Ryou laughed, "Pegasus sensei designed it."

I giggled with him, pulling up the compulsory white socks and tying my sneakers tight. "Ne, did you watch that News report last night? About the zombies?"

"Well … Yeah. Don't talk about it to Jii-chan, you know how he is." Ryou shrugged, grabbing my wrist and tugging me down the stairs. We entered the bright and cheerful kitchen where Jii-chan was laying green plates of toast and bacon and eggs. "Morning m'boys!" He grinned happily. My grandpa was a short man, and I unfortunately gained this trait. Anyway, he was a man who had a great big heart.

About seventeen years ago, Grandma died from cancer, and then a year later, my mother (Jii-chan's biological daughter) died in child birth after giving my brother and me life. In grief, our father killed himself and left us two baby brothers in Jii-chans arms. Since then, our grandfather has been our own father, our nurturing mother, our best friend and the right person.

The TV was on, buzzing busy words beside the microwave on the counter.

"…_More controversy on this report! Flights around this island have been closed off from the news of this 'zombie outbreak'. We have news that the DICF, Domino International Chemistry Facility, has released more information! Yes… Yes, here it is!"_ I stared at the male reporter, him racing to the gates of the DICF and staring at a few professors in white coats. I gulped, my stomach churning. This story sickened me,making me pretty nervous at the thought of walking corpses. _"Hello Dr Mirasaki_!" The reporter, a male in his early twenties, clearly from America, greeted one of the men. "_Any news on this developing story_?!"

The professor, a smart looking man grimaced. He could have looked even smarter, but his slick black hair was ruffled and sweaty, his skin pasty and eyes bloodshot. His arm was surrounded with a bandage. I shivered. Gah- too creepy! _"Y-Yes… Please… Please! Listen and listen carefully_!" The doctor bellowed, clutching at the gate bars desperately. "_Domino is in danger_!" I paused, looking from my food to the screen. Jii-chan gave 'tsks' of disbelief. Ryou was silent. "_The walking dead- they're released- zombies, walkers, whatever you want to call them! It's like the video games! The movies! Please!"_

On the screen, I saw men run to the Doctor, all dressed in SWAT gear before- "_OH DEAR GOD!" _The reported let out a yell of panic as a long hunting knife ran through Dr Mirasaki's head. "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

I swallowed hard, my legs trembling.

"_Forgive us!_" One of the SWAT members bowed, "_This man was extremely dangerous and what he's saying is just a wild lie! Do not worry and please- Go back to your everyday schedules!" _

The American reporter turned around, running off. "_P-People… -"_

The screen flashed black, and Jii-chan stood by it, glaring at it. "What a load of shit." I heard him hiss. "Scaring the population like that… That man should be ashamed- and he should be rotting in hell!" He turned to me, patting my shoulder and rubbing Ryou's back sadly. "Don't be scared, boys. This is just a stunt for money, they did it with Swine flu- but this time, they're going overboard. What the heck could they be thinking?!"

"B-But… Jii-chan, shouldn't we be careful? T-They wouldn't lie about this…"

"Trust me, Ryou." Jii-chan sighed, "They did the same in World War 2- it's awful, but true!" He insisted, glaring at us when we gave a disbelieving look."Those Nazi scum went as far as blaming the Jews for the Titanic! My own friend was taken and shot because he was a Jew, and he touched me, a full bred German."

I swallowed hard, pushing my breakfast away. "I'm not so hungry after watching that…"

I'm not so hungry after worrying. I was still scared.

"I don't blame you."

"Ah- Yugi, we're already late! We should be going." Ryou gasped, swallowing his toast quickly before grabbing his back pack.

I stood up, nodding. I had one thing to do. Quietly, I stalked into Jii-chans office, where my bag was, but also where a convenient collection was hidden. I opened a drawer from Grandfathers office table and sighed. Four pistols, small, I'm not sure what kind it was, but it was a small hand gun, six rounds, perfectly light bt pretty heavy. I picked it up along with a small box of bullets, shivering. Jii-chan would kill me if he caght me with this. He collected all sorts of things, and because he used to work as a security guard, he took in a strange affection for weapons.

I raced out of the house, quickly planting a kiss on his lips and cheeks before yelling a 'LOVE YA JII-CHAN!" I giggled, catching up to Ryou. We became quite serious as he jogged down the streets.

"You took a gun?"

"how do you know?"

"Typical you."

I huffed, panting as I ran down the stairs to the subway. We dodged numerous people who were running onto trains.

"Did you take a gun?" I asked, falling behind him. Ryou was always the sporty kind- and hell, he wasn't short and nerdy like me, but he was gangly and scrawny like me. I was always so slow... Even now, I was stumbling.

"No- I took a knife from the kitchen drawers. I'm not taking any chances!" Ryou jumped up the stairs, seeing that he had reached the other side of the subway. He leapt up into the bright and cloudy morning air.

I nodded. See, he was genius. Ha- but he doesn't have a gun like me. But I'll keep him safe! "Ryou!" I shouted, viewing the school. "I just remembered…" I whimpered in horror. "We're ten minutes late into second period… And we have PE, right now, with Ushio Sensei!"

Being late to Ushio sensei's classes was a big no no.

"D_AMN_ IT!" Ryou let out a defeated cry.

* * *

"COME ON, MAGGOTS!" Roared Ushio sensei, blowing through the whistle. I panted, my legs straining.

"I can't!" I whined.

"Come on, Yugi!" Ryou lent an encouraging hand.

"Ryou! Yugi! Shut it and keep running! You still have four laps to go!"

My chest burnt. I was still on my first lap, and I couldn't run anymore. I was hopeless in running, I had no muscle to be proud of, and I wasn't exactly a proud track member. Unlike Yami… I sighed, wishing he could be here kicking Ushio sensei's stupid ass. Just because Ryou and I were late, we had supposedly 'punished' the class into running four laps around the 400m ring.

"Nice going!" Hissed a student, who was jogging passed us.

"Damn you." Ryou hissed.

"Ryou.." I whined, dragging my feet across the dirt track. "Don't… Don't stay behind for me- go ahead!" I panted, my legs pumping tiredly.

"Can you really say that?! What if the zombies were out, chasing us!" He teased, I swallowed.

"Then I'd be dead!"

Malik wasn't here, he had to meet with the science teacher in the science lab 3 about some test scores. It was a pity though; he was usually as slow as me, so I really felt inadequate as Ryou jogged circles around me.

"Come on- the zombies will ge~t you." He teased.

"Slow and steady wins the race." I huffed angrily.

"Says the turtle."

"Aghr! You're as bad as Ushio sensei-"

"YUGI! Stop yapping!" Ushio roared, "Why don't I just call you Chihuahua?" he taunted at me. I glared at him momentarily, albeit timidly, before racing around a curve- my feet tumbled together and I tripped, skinning my left knee on the rough dirt ground "Owwy!" - He took three wide strides by me, and gripped my arm, pulling me back from the track and pulling me up into the air.

"E-Eh?!"

He took long strides behind a few trees, glaring down at me as if I committed a heavy felony.

Ryou paused, stopping also and chasing after us- he began glaring at the teacher. "What are you doing?"

I flinched as those large fingers dug into my skin greedily. His fingers had a strong hold on my shoulders and he glared. He pulled me high up into the air so I met his eyes, my feet dangling in the air. "O-Ow!" What was he doing?! He glared into my eyes.

Those thick eye brows almost looked like Rock Lee's from Naruto! Jeeze… "Brat. Can't even run?" He snarled. "Every _freaking_ lesson, there you are," He frowned at me, impatiently searching my face for the horror and terror he desired, "stumbling, tripping- you run worse than a little girl!"

I nodded tearfully, whimpering at the bruises already forming on my arms. The blood dribbling down my knee felt weird, and I felt it stain my knee high socks.

"Let go of him!" Ryou roared… Though, his voice was a light breeze of anger compared to the full rage and deep voice Ushio sported. Students kept on running, they didn't stop to stare. "I can sue you!"

"I'd like to see you try." Sneered Ushio.

In fear, I cried out as he gripped Ryou's arm as well. Ryou snarled in shock. "What the hell?!"

Ushio sensei grinned sickeningly, and I swallowed deep when I saw a thick bandage cover his throat. Specks of red were shining through the bleached white bandage. Veins revealed by his jawline were turning black- it looked like blood poisoning.

"R-Ryou..." I whispered, "Look at his neck." Ushio was busy dragging us away from the track, ranting on about idiotic children... And him being hungry.

I gulped.

Ryou, seeing the wound, began to struggle, kicking at the strong arms in anger. "LET GO! Stupid Paedophile! Men go to jail for what you've done!"

I was surprised no teachers were coming out to stop him- I was even more surprised the security guards at the entrance hadn't stopped. "L-Let go!" I whined, digging my nails into Ushio's strong hands.

He practically had the fingers of sausages. The looming figure of Ushio had brought us through to the main courtyard where the science labs, the main school building and the Technology building was located in a U shaped shape.

The sandstone ground shook as he took large thumping steps you'd expect in a Jack and the Bean Stalk book- my cries turned into pleas as my bones began to feel the pressure.

"Let go! LET GO!"

"Damn you, Ushio- I never liked you, never! I swear I will sue your ass so bad, you'll regret even setting sight on me and my brother!"

Ushio paid no heed to our shouting. Infact, he stopped right in his tracks, groaning out in sickness and toppling to his knees- I let out a terrified yelp as he dragged us down, blood splurting out of his mouth and splattering all over my hand, and onto the sandy concrete tiles.

Ryou finally tugged away, grabbing a fallen wooden stick and striking Ushio over the top of the head in disgust.

The blood was discoloured, and it smelt like rotten tomatoes- I managed to slip my hand away from his faltering grip, and I covered my nose and mouth with my clean hand in sickened hate.

Bile rose up my throat.

I felt like I'd be sick.

Ushio gave out a long growl, "D-Damn- shit!" He roared, his veins pulsing as he flexed his graying skin. Sweat glistened over his hair and skin. It was a total transformation to when I'd first seen him.

Here was the man who'd brought chills down my spine from his bull-like strength, and now, he only made me sick to my stomach whilst looking like a fish out of water.

Trickles of blood ran from his mouth, dribbling down his chin. There was a gash where Ryou'd struck him.

Ryou struck him again, against his shoulder, and Ushio toppled to the ground, groaning and hissing.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Ryou jumped and I gasped.

"P-Principle...!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR ... USHIO SENSEI?!" The principle was a plump woman, her long blonde hair dyed platinum gold, her dark hazy green eyes were sharp, her body sharp edged. Usually she was kind, maybe loose with rules- but I could see now that she was beyond mad- maybe even terrified.

The man before us began to shudder, shaking- his eyes rolling around at us angrily..

And then, the Principle let out a scream and a cry, running to his side, bending onto her knees and shaking the now still Ushio.

"P-Principle- It wasn't us." Ryou was shot a glare by the principle. "H-He was already like that."

"It's true!" I whispered.

"I don't want to hear another word from any of you!" She snapped. "G-Get in the science lab- Science lab 3... N-"

Everything was silent for a split second- it was like someone pressed a pause button on a remote. It all sped up so quickly- I barely remembered anything.

Immediately, a harsh and dry cry ran out into the air- disgustingly desperate. It was followed by a scream of pain.

Ushio sensei had been dead on his back- and he'd immediately opened his glazed grey eyes, large teeth opening and gnashing at the closest human- which happened to be our principle herself. Those heavy teeth had bitten straight through her jugular- everything went still again, and when he pulled away, you could see the muscle and skin tearing- and the blood squirting high into the air.

I felt faint as the principles blood splattered across my throat and arm.

"GET HIM OFF!"

Ushio sensei had risen from the dead- and he'd bitten someone in the process

"Oh, shit." Ryou muttered, "Fuck me." He hissed, grabbing my wrist. We took that as our sign to run off- and we chose lab 3. Malik was in there, and plus, our bags as well.

Ryou slammed the door shut, breathing and panting hard. "W-What the hell was that?"

I slid to the ground, fingers trembling, eyes wide. "You know very well... It was a zombie attack."

I let out a scream as I heard something clatter in the back of the room.

"Yugi?"

"M-Malik?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is the science teacher?" Ryou whispered, locking the science door with shaking hands.

Malik came into the light, switching the science lights on. "HE went off to go home... He said there was an emergency... W-Why? Guys? What's going on?"

I stood up, facing him in fear.

"Y-Yugi? What's with the blood on your ... Y-You're ..." Malik paused, eyes widening. "That's not your blood."

Ryou shook his head, "That story about... Zombies? IT's true. It's all true."

"How do you know?"

I was hoping it wasn't true- maybe it was a hoax, maybe... Maybe it was just a misunderstanding- or a coincidence...

"W-We just saw it..." I whispered. I turned to Ryou, "I think we've just witnessed the beginning of the Domino Outbreak..."


	6. It's not over

**Dedicated to… **

**Yami Rosie – Your reviews always make me smile :)**

**Mermaid Ninja – Thank you very much- Your review was appreciated :D**

**PhantomBrat – I appreciate your review :D**

**Doragon-Chan – ^,^ Thank you for reviewing!**

**Nightspearl13 - :) Thank you- it's my first try at a zombie fic, so I'm hoping it's smooth sailing from the start to end. :)**

**Guest – Thank you very much!**

* * *

_**Previously on the Domino Outbreak:**_

_DAMN, MAI!_

"…_No one's coming to get us, right?"_

* * *

It all comes down to the matter that we work together. IT's like what Rick said from The Walking Dead 'We work by pulling together'- or something like that. At the moment where I was standing numbly with no words of my own, it was the words of my favourite characters that brought determination to my heart and mind.

Yuugi was there, hugging Ryou tightly, sobbing into his chest. Malik was just holding Yuugi's bag. He'd been carrying it as we'd evacuated the science room. "W_-Water_...!" Malik moaned, dry wrenching in horror. The smell of rotting skin was already wafting up. It smelt so bad.

I'm sure not even a crow could handle the stench.

I just stood there, staring down at the zombies who were trying to look up at us- but they couldn't. They were wincing and cringing and screaming at the light. The sound was unbearably loud. We were getting far too much attention, other walking corpses were stumbling towards the science labs, desperately trying to feed their hungry stomachs.

Malik began to sob immediately, clutching a half empty water bottle desperately as if it were a teddy bear. He was shocked and scared. Usually, if this was a game, I'd be yelling at him- but this wasn't a game.

It was getting increasingly hard to remember that fact.

At some point I just turned around, pat his head and stared into the sky.

The clouds were bunched together heavily, hiding the sun and keeping the day in a dark hue. "Au...Au..." Yuugi sniffled, hugging Ryou's chest. "What are we going to do?"

Ryou didn't know. I didn't know.

Shouldn't we be saved? Shouldn't someone save us?

I mean...

They wouldn't leave teenagers behind, would they?

Looking around, seeing the city, I knew the answer. Smoke billowed, fire roared, and I could hear screams echoing around.

The only ones who could save us was... Us.

Ryou looked at me, his eyes begging for help. He couldn't comfort his brother at all. I gave him a hopeless look, wiping my sweaty forehead and smudging it with dirt.

How do people do this? In the shows, people carried on as if they could get out of this- as if they were hope for them. I remember my parents watching Resident Evil and just saying 'I'd kill myself if the zombie apocalypse came'.

My hand instinctively tightened on the nail gun.

Would it be better to just... die?

It wouldn't be fair if I pushed Yuugi through this. I loved him so much, it hurt. If he were going to be torn apart by hungry teeth, it wouldn't be fair.

I felt so stupid, standing on the science roof, trying to be the super hero.

There was no hope.

Mai had proven that when she'd been bitten, when she sacrificed herself. I was stupid to think that we could get out of here. I was so quick to suddenly change my mindset- but I couldn't help it. There ...

There was no way out...

Right?

With all the movies, games, mangas, comics and the such- I'd never seen a good ending. And even if there was, it was bound to be bitter sweet.

I brought the nail gun to my face, looking at it to Yuugi, and then to Ryou and then to Malik. They were all oblivious. Their beautiful childish faces contorted in fear because of the zombies below. Yuugi was covering his ears, sobbing out '_make it stop, make it stop'_. Ryou was trying to contain his own hyperventilating and Malik was curled in a ball, throwing up in sickness.

Tears built in my eyes.

_Maybe this is for the best._

_Gomen, Yuugi._

He deserved a better life- and it was shitty that this had to happen. Clenching my teeth, I clutched the nail gun and stalked close to the brothers. Each step was slow and decisive.

"...R-Ryou...! W-_What about Jii-chan?_!" He moaned, tears flying in all directions. His cheeks and eyes were stained red, his little mouth trembling. Those soft hands covered his mouth to block out his hiccups.

"I... I..."

_You don't have to worry about this now..._

"What about ... _What about our cat_?"

"I... I...!"

_It'll all end soon, Yuugi. I promise..._

"R-Ryou...! Why is ... this happening?!"

"I... I don't...!"

_You'll be with the ones you love- and this will be over. You won't have to be scared anymore...-_

Yuugi looked around, eyes bleary and teary at first- and then widening at an alarming rate. His tiny lips quivered as he looked at my dazed face. "Y-Yami...?"

Ryou also looked up at me, fearfully. Immediately, he jerked away, dragging Yuugi into his arms and hiding him behind him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

I frowned, fixing my aim. "It's all right, Ryou, Yuugi, Malik." Malik gave out a cry, staring at the deadly intent in my eyes. Immediately, he began rummaging through Yuugi's bag. I gave a sympathetic look at the two brothers. "It's going to be fine. I'll make sure you're happy- You won't have to see this anymore..."

"Y-Yami-...kun?" Yuugi squeaked, "D-Do..._What are_... You doing…?"

I closed my eyes.

_I can't look._

It'll be fine- "You won't feel anything..."

The nails were long enough to puncture his skull- it would be instant death.

My eyes twitched, tears running down my dirty cheeks. "It's all right_. Just..."_

"Y-Yami..."

"_Don't..."_

"Yami- please, don't do this!"

"_Move..."_

"YAMI- _**NO!**_" Yuugi wailed, his lips trembling.

_**CLINK.**_

_Eh?_ MY finger immediately pressed the trigger.

_CLICK._

I dropped the nail gun, dropping to my knees and sobbing in bittersweet emotions. There was a howl of fear and anger and betrayal- and it just made me cry harder. I felt like such a baby, crying, but it was normal. I could cry in this case- _I was allowed,_ I mean.

I wiped my eyes, hiccupping slightly and beating one of my fists on the hard concrete surface.

"Fuck!" I roared into the ground. "_FUCK_!"

It wasn't fair.

A soft hand touched my shoulder. "Yami... Yami... It's ... It's alright."

I looked up, tears running down my face. "...No it's not... Yuugi... I just tried to shoot you... I... I almost got you!" My voice was harsh, only because I was angry at myself.

Ryou stood up, anger apparent on his face. "You dick head!" He pulled his younger brother away, hiding him behind his back. I stared at their thigh's, not wanting to look at their faces. A hand immediately slapped my face. "You're a dick head! A shit head!" Those harsh words were what I deserved.

"_Ryou!_"

"It's true!" Ryou stared at me, his doe eyes tainted in anger. He slumped down, his face at level with mine. "But… I... I don't blame you... For thinking this way...! That maybe it would be better to die... But...!" He slapped me again, and this time it hurt horribly. "Don't you DARE bring my brother into your suicidal moment! And if you do- then make sure you don't chicken out!"

"...Ryou...!" Yuugi whispered.

"..." I received another slap. "Why did you even change your mind?!"

My eyes widened. "I... I heard something..."

"'Something'?" Yuugi repeated curiously. "Like what?"

I took my bag off of my back, plopping it down in front of me. "I heard... This." Easily I opened the zip and pulled out one of the bottles of alcohol.

"So now you're an alcoholic?" Ryou muttered. He wasn't impressed.

"A-Ah!" Yuugi gasped, "I get it!" He rummaged through my bag, pulling out matches. "_Au_, now I get it!" His face was still teary.

"..." I looked at Yuugi and Ryou, "Guys... I'm... I'm sorry. I know that I'm a coward- but I was scared for you, Yuugi, and Ryou and Malik. I just want you safe. So I took the cowards way out- and then, when I heard the bottles clink, I stopped myself. That was the only thing that could stop me- and I'm ashamed that I tried to kill you."

"Yami..." Yuugi whispered.

Ryou swallowed, and he moved away, looking hopeless at his younger brother.

"Yami... It's all right... We understand... I understand..." Yuugi stroked my cheek shyly, and I relished in his warm hand. "...thank you, for caring so much." His small petit hand ran through my hair.

I nodded, staring deep into his eyes. He was too sweet, even in this case. I looked down, at my hands, wishing we were somewhere else so I could also touch his cheeks- so I could touch his lips, his neck, his small shoulders, his tiny waist and wide hips. I wanted to remove those tiny shorts.

There were bruises on his delicate thighs.

I wanted to kiss them better.

"YUUGI! I FOUND IT!" Malik let out an excited cry, his voice cracking in relief. Immediately, I twisted around, almost dropping the alcohol in my hands.

Yuugi gasped, "M-Malik…!" He ran forward, hugging Malik's waist tight. "You got it!"

I swallowed. In Malik's hand was a gun. It was a 44 magnum revolver- something like that- I often saw Atemu wearing it on Police patrol. "Whose is it?"

"J-Jii-chan's…" Ryou answered. "Yuugi took it."

Yuugi teared up in guilt.

I stared down at the courtyards and cringed.

"_UHRAAA!_"

Yuugi screamed in fright at the sudden sound. "MAKE IT STOP!" He cried out suddenly, embracing me tightly and hiding under my chin. Malik gave out an equal scream, pointing at one of his fellow school mate's that was running around in the courtyard. I had to look away- for a few zombies had lunged at him and tore at his skin with their teeth.

Ryou just dragged Yuugi away, slapping one of his cheeks and shaking him violently, "Stop crying! It's not going to get us anywhere! So…!" He turned to me. "Yami…! Just do something…!"

I turned to snap at him, "Shut up! Let me think!"

So there was the bus.

The bus… And Th PE room… And … Fire…

Malik stared at the gun, "Ne… C-Can we probably carve our own path of fire?"

"Eh?" Yugi turned to him, tearfully swallowing and wiping his mouth. "Au, yeah!" He gave a hopeful twist of the lips. "We can probably create a barrier of fire around the main cluster of zombies- sort of like isolating a tumor of some sorts! A-Ah… If w… If we contact Seto and ask him to open the PE Store room quick, I'm sure we can get in quickly and re-stock with weapons!"

I grinned, feeling a tiny bit of pride for him. "It's a plan."

"…How would we get out?"

"Dunno, Ryou. You think of it and get back to us. I'm going to take my chances and text that fucking bastard Seto." I muttered dangerously. There were times where winging our safety plan was appropriate and times where it wasn't.

This was one of those times.

The silver haired boy pursed his lips, glaring at me momentarily and 'hmphing' impatiently. He dug into my bag as well, pulling out a bottle of water swiftly and taking a deep gulp. I pulled out my own phone, swallowing tensely.

I waited awhile, watching Ryou reach to his brother and place an arm around his petit shoulder. "…I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean to snap."

The younger boy gave a shy smile, "It's alright… I understand… I can be troublesome most times, but I'll change – I have to be strong, after all!" His dirty face was smudged with confidence and fear, yet an iridescent shining of bravery. Ryou nodded, kissing his brother's bruised cheek before helping the tired boy drink from the bottle.

I watched slowly as his thin and slender throat made small movements from his swallowing- and I licked my lips.

_**Focus ass hole! No time for an aching libido!**_

I tapped my phone a few times, checking for new messages.

None.

_Seto. _

_Seto._

_Asshole._

_Hey ass hole._

_Fuck, this isn't funny._

**Hey bitch.**

**R u coming to get me soon, or r u leaving me, shit head?**

_I'm coming. Just got stuck for a while. We have a plan, though._

**Which is?**

_I'm going to call you, and during this time, I'll be running with Yugi and the rest. By this point, when I say so, open the PE door and let us in immediately. _

**Wat if I don't want 2?**

_I will butt fuck your entire zombie family._

**I'll keep you to that.**

_Adios, bastard. I'll call you in a few minutes._

**KK.**

I swallowed, my heart picking up an unsteady rhythm. Oh Lordy, this was taking its toll on me.

"Eh?" Yuugi looked at me, "Is everything fine?"

"Yeah. Peachy." I mumbled, but sighed. "Everyone, get prepared. At this point I have to somehow throw a line of flammable alcohol around the zombies entering the labs and then… Malik will shoot the alcohol… And then we jump down from the roof and run like hell."

"Jump?!" Malik gasped, "No way!"

"I don't see you coming up with another idea…"

"C-Can't…" Malik turned pale. Immediately he began to tear up. "I don't want to… I'm too scared!" His voice was broken.

Instead of comforting him, I turned away, muttering a 'get over it' and gripping a glass bottle of alcohol. Behind me I could hear Yuugi hugging Malik.

"…It'll be fine… I'll be right behind you."

"You better be."

* * *

I unscrewed the alcohol, swallowing a swig just to get the adrenaline going, and I pressed my thumb against the nuzzle. "Okay." I hummed, stomach clenching.

"Ready, dumb ass?" Kaiba was on loud speaker, and my phone was clipped on my belt.

Let's hope this works.

I staggered to the edge of the roof, my stomach making loops at this point as I saw the hungry zombies. But I viciously began swinging the liquid around the main cluster of zombies. It was hard- seeing that I couldn't manoeuvre the liquid. But I managed. It spread across the concrete, a few zombies stumbling over it.

"Okay, NOW!" I yelled, throwing the rest of the liquid down and dropping the glass. It shattered over a zombies head, the rest of the liquid spraying upon their rotting heads. Malik immediately took the shot- and the fire erupted immediately.

IT was amazing- like switching the light on suddenly. Blue, orange, white, yellow, red- these colours erupted!

And I immediately threw Malik on my back, as he'd begun crying in fear. "Iie! No! I won't do it! LET ME GO!"

"SHUT UP!" I roared over the shrieking zombies.

I took the jump, gripping the edges and little hooks of the wall and dropping myself- I landed unsteadily, but unharmed, and I yelled, "COME ON, YUUGI! RYOU!"

Ryou tumbled down into my arms, and I caught him. His tiny body was shaking_- and it was such a blur! _Everything happened so fast- one second Ryou was in my hands, the next he was taking control and catching his own baby brother. "We have to go!"

"Hurry up!" Kaiba yelled- and I barely heard him from my phone.

I stood there, watching the zombies stumbling and dropping to the ground in flames- their skin was melting off and drooping to the floor- but there were more that were exiting the other school buildings. I trembled, "Aw, SHI_- SHIT_!" And then I took off, Malik clutching my back as I carried him towards the PE room.

We ran, Oh God, we ran as fast as we possibly could. Ryou was dragging Yugi by his hand- the poor beautiful boy was panting loudly and almost tripping. I knew that my little lover had a poor endurance rate, and my heart ran up my throat when I saw his tiny feet stumble.

"Hurry up, Yugi!"

"I can't!"

"You have to!"

Several times, I had to grip Malik tighter, and had to slow down. Ryou was falling behind- there was no way he could drag his brother around anymore. Yugi was already tripping on his tried feet. "No more! No more…!"

We passed the Main building, almost reaching the road that led outside the school grounds. I was aware that there were zombies spilling in and out of the gates. I was also acutely aware that there were little to none humans (other than Yugi and the rest) taking their own chances and running.

"Uhghhr…" A rotting hand gripped my shoulder and Malik whimpered in fear- but I only twisted around, immediately gripped on its dry, grey neck and threw it- the light weight Year Seven boy landed a few feet away, a trail of blood squirting from it's skinned forehead.

"GO- GO! GO!" Malik begged, tightening his hold on me.

Sweat dripped from my body from the sheer adrenaline, and I immediately took off again- running and leaping and stepping over any damn zombie. Yugi was ahead of me, and was already swerving to the left- heading straight for the gate.

"Yuugi- Don't you dare!" Ryou roared, gripping his brother by the waist and pulling him back.

It was a mess.

Zombies from left and right were in confusion and blood lust, desperate for something to eat, desperate to get away from the blazing fire behind us.

Heat was growing behind me, warming my back as a large explosion shot off- Malik whimpered again as a gust of smoke and wind shot at him. "O-One of the labs exploded!" He yelled.

I barely heard him.

Blood pulsated in my ears, playing a much louder noise.

Yuugi and Ryou fell behind.

They stopped in shock.

And I did too.

Malik whispered in fascination, "…Mariku…! B-Bakura!"

It was almost a miracle- well, it WAS a miracle. It almost seemed too good to be true. The familiarsilhouettes of my four best friends (And two other classmates) were racing towards us.

Bushy white hair shone in the fire light madly, sandy hair was blowing wildly- honey brown hair and chestnut gave magnificent shines.

Who was with them?

I didn't care. "G-Guys!" Ryou cried and he immediately ran from Yugi to Bakura and embraced him tightly. His thin legs wrapped around Bakura's strong waist. Malik struggled to untangle himself from me, and when he did, he lunged at Mariku, crying out in relief. "I-I was so scared, Mariku!" Malik wailed into his chest.

Jou and Honda stared at them momentarily, smirking at each other before yelling, "GET A ROOM!"

Yugi hugged me tightly, entranced with the sudden hope- but he gasped, "G-Guys! The zombies- Those…!" There were zombified students stumbling at us- and some were zombified teachers. I noticed Mrs Freecon walking at us slowly (Well, tripping, actually), there was a long bone sticking out of her throat, and her fat body was literally oozing fat and blood.

I shot her.

Mariku quickly hugged Malik before pushing him off. "Where the fuck are you going?!" He yelled, "I saw you going to the PE-"

I interrupted him harshly, "We were heading to the PE Store room to save Seto!"

Jou immediately jerked, "S-Seto? That fucktard?" He grumbled, gripping his crowbar (His weapon of choice) tightly before bashing a Walking Dead monster harshly. "Why do we hav' ta save dat idiot?"

Honda harshly swung his fire axe at the forehead of a walker, the scalp flying into the air and spraying his hands with blood, "Just cause he didn't call you on the weekend after that bloody one night stand doesn't mean you can leave him behind, Jou!"

"One-Night-Stand?" Yugi whispered at me- His innocent voice was almost too much for me. I swung around with a blush and kicked a groaning face in. "Yami- What's that?"

"Now's not the time!"

"What was the plan after that?!" Bakura growled, the sledge hammer gripped in his strong muscled arms. Easily, he swung it in the air, smashed two heads in, and swung back into his normal standing position.

Yugi clutched my waist, and I bit my lip as his fingers dug into my skin. "Y-Yami…"

I saw the two other classmates with Jou and Bakura was some guy named Duke and a girl called Vivian. The tall black haired girl (Who attended my Maths class) was clutching her purse in shock- she was holding a yoyo which was coated in brains and blood. "Enjoying yourself?" Duke muttered distastefully at Vivian.

I never really liked Vivian.

She smirked.

Bakura roared, "I asked what's the fuckin' plan?!"

I glared at him, "I was going to lead them to the PE room, grab some stuff and that Seto and then somehow get to the bus!"

"And how would you get the fuckin' Bus?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I glared at him, shooting a few zombies ni the forehead, "I'm the only one coming up with this shit!"

Jou swung a few hits at some zombified teachers, smirking. "Look- you get that Seto dog and we can get the bus."

"We'll need Malik since he's the only one who can hot-wire."

Malik nodded, determined. "Okay."

Bakura stared at the entrance, "We made some Molotov cocktails to get us outta here…" He muttered to himself. He swore out loud as a zombie stroked his cheek, and he quickly kicked it's knee in, the zombie collapsing as it's right leg snapped in half. It let out a series of symphonically tone dead screams.

Yugi cringed.

"Okay." Bakura muttered, "I'll go with Mariku, Jou, Malik, Honda, Viv and Duke- we'll get in the bus and drive back to the PE hall- you and Yugi and Ryou and Seto hop in immediately."

Ryou gasped, tightening his hold on Bakura, "No! No! I'm going with you! I'm going… with you!"

Vivian rolled her eyes, "While it's romantic and all, we're hanging in the middle of the school courtyard with Zombies hanging around us- we need to hurry the fuck up."

"No!" Yugi cried, wiping his eyes, "Ryou- No! Don't go!"

The older brother gave a caring, yet scared, smile, "It's all right, Yugi! I trust Bakura to take care of us! And I know that Yami will protect you!"

"B-But!"

"Run-" Ryou was already being tugged away by Bakura and the rest, they were beginning to leave the school grounds to reach the car park. "Just go and run! I've got to stay with Bakura!"

"No… Ryou… Malik…! NO!"

Malik yelled out, "It's allright! I've got the gun- I'll protect him!"

I gripped Yugi's waist and dragged him away, "We have to go." I whispered in his ear, hoisting him up on my waist and racing through. He was light an perfect, his shirt was hoisted up and revealing smooth creamy skin and thin chest.

He gave out a cry, "Y-Yami- Over there!"

He didn't have to tell me twice- I was already shooting at them.

Nails buried themselves in the zombies throats and foreheads- it was lucky that Atemu had taken me out for Target Practising.

_You better be okay, Atemu._

The PE hall was just in sight, the storage room was almost there.

"…Yami, are you there yet?" Seto's voice came in from the phone. He was shouting, but I could barely hear him over the noise of the fire and screaming and panic- a few Molotov cocktails went off behind us at the gate, and Yugi buried his face in my shoulder.

"Almost!"

I lunged at the door, "NOW!"

The door opened.

And I was safe.

* * *

Slow breathing wisped around my ear- it was a peaceful sound. It was the kind of breathing that you might hear after a passionate night. It was like a lullaby.

I knew who it belonged to in an instant; I even knew who those arms belonged to. Two thin, breakable arms were wrapped around my neck, holding me gently.

"Yami…" A whisper. I buried my face deep into a soft chest. My skin was sweaty, my arms aching from all the sudden working.

The first thoughts zooming in my head were 'was that all a dream'?

I wish.

Smelling the dust, smelling the dead flesh, it was a slap in the face. And all I could do was clutch that tiny body to mine. "…" If I got up I'd have to face those things again- and I didn't want to.

But I had to.

With much determination and grudge, my eyes cracked open and I pulled myself up into a sitting position, eying Yugi who was blushing in a provocative position. Immediately I was slapped at the back of my head, and I growled at Kaiba, who stood glaring at me.

"what the fuck, man?"

He glowered at me again, "Don't you 'what the fuck' me, 'man'." He gave a growl, "I've been locked in this fucking PE room with no idea what's going on."

I stood up, immediately forgetting about the beautiful boy staring at me. I clenched my fist in his face, "You don't wanna mess with me, Bastard." I wiggled my eyebrows, "…I've killed people."

Being the bastard he was, he smirked in my face, "zombies don't count as people, shit head."

I shrugged, shoving him a little. "…So… I heard that you had a one night stand with Jou…" Kaiba looked away immediately, glaring at the ground, "Ye~ah, he's pissed with you." I muttered. "Though, is that news? I mean, come on-"

"Shut up!" He growled, "Do we need to discuss such casual things?! He's … probably dead anyway…"

Yugi gasped, "N-No! Don't think that way- I saw Jou! And Bakura… and the rest… They're all alive and they're going to help us escape…" His childish voice was cracking slightly from the fear, and he shakily stood up on his thin and weak legs. "So… Don't say anything mean about them, we're counting on them, after all!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes at me, "You had to save the pixie geek?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"_...Unmei, Kashikari wa nashi seishun, koukai ya dashi, saishuuheiki wa watashi… Yukuze, yes, yes… Sono te o, nigirishimeru no mi mayotten nay yo… Kamisama ga tokubetsu kureta CHANCE dakara… Zettai ni Romance, Zettai ni Romance, yume mireba kanau mon-"_

"Hello?"

It was Yugi's phone. My heart beat decreased, and I studied the anxious and teary face of Yugi. Just looking at him made my protective impulses stronger, and I felt anger at myself bubbling. This wasn't fair for him. It wasn't fair for anyone- but if I could end this all, I would end it all for him.

Yeah, I'm a corny guy, so what.

"…R-Ryou…!" Tears immediately gushed from the tired amethyst eyes, "Y-You're okay? You're… okay?" He squeaked with a hiccup. Relief flooded his face. "The bus is ready? A-Ah- okay, yeah, we're in so we're just going to get a few things… a-and then we'll be ready to go soon. Please, drive safe!" Yugi hesitated, his beautiful face looking faint and pale, "I love you, Ryou."

He hung up.

"They're coming…" Yugi whispered, swallowing uneasily. "I don't… know… if I should be happy, relieved… or scared. I don't know."

And frankly, neither did I.

* * *

We'd gathered everything we could carry. Three baseball bats, one spear, three bows and six boxes of arrows (Mariku was in the archery club, Jou was also in the Athletic club and was pretty handy with spears.) and two sturdy chains.

I'd spent the time reloading my nail gun, which Seto looked at with jealousy. "Why the hell aren't you even wearing a shirt?"

I shrugged, "I owed a favour to someone…"

My stomach dropped at the thought of Mai, but I shook the thoughts away. She was looking over us now, and she'd guide us safely out, right?

There has to be hope…

Right?

Yugi held my bag and one of the wooden baseball bats, looking tired and worn; like a baby. He was leaning against one of the dark walls. The whole room was dark, in fact. There was no light, there was only th edim light of his cellphone hanging on a chain by his tiny shorts. "…"

_SCREEECHH!_

Yugi and I jumped up, Seto already by the door. "This better be your lame friends, Yami."

"Remember, they're your friends, too." I grinned playfully, "Otherwise we'd leave you here to die."

"You don't mean it."

"Oh, I do."

"Stop fighting!" Yugi snapped, his childish voice angry and irritated. "Please! Please, just stop it!"

There was something outside, the whole building shook as something strong rushed beside the PE storage room. The gap under the door shifted light around, there was more movement- and more screams.

Screams of the zombies.

Groans of the zombies.

It was like an undead choir.

"…FUCK! Kill them all, Mariku!"

I grinned, outside was Bakura. We were saved. I've never felt more relieved at that point, well, I think I was more relieved when I found Yugi was alive… But, I mean, now I'm happy and scared shitless at the same time. I raced to the door, the bows settled on my bag and the arrows stuffed in my over crowded bag.

I felt like a pack horse.

It was all a blur at that point on. The door was thrust open, and Bakura was there, grinning at our shock. I was wincing again, the light flooded into my eyes. But I raced out, I just raced out.

The bus was parked right beside us, it was one of those large yellow buses, the kind that looked like an obese taxi from New York. Yugi was right behind me, and he was as fast as a rabbit as he hopped into the giant metal machine, Seto pushed past me with a glare and a mutter of '…thanks, Jack ass', and I slipped in.

Bakura came in next.

And then, Jou began to drive out.

I couldn't even watch- tears flodded my eyes at the sight of my school. It was a place I hated, a place that I detested, and yet, it filled me with a deep sadness to see it burning from the fire and becoming overcrowded from zombies.

My classmates.

My teachers.

My fucking tests.

My dreams.

My future.

They were bound to be over, right?

I sat at the back of the bus, ignoring the zombies trying to latch onto the bus, and shut my eyes, curling into a ball.

It's not fair.

But immediately, a warmth pressed against my side. I opened my eyes, expecting Seto- but I saw Yugi. He was leaning on me, his arm wrapped around my muscled forearm. "…Thank you, Yami. Thank you… You got us out from here. You saved me and my brother … Thank you." He whispered, laying down against me and letting his head droop on my shoulder.

"_It's not over yet._" I would have said it, but when he began to sleep- I felt he deserved it.

Because we had a hell of a journey to finish.

* * *

_**Next time on the Domino Outbreak:**_

_I felt it was better: To see all my friends with me, fighting to live. _

_We were going to get out of this._

_We had to._


	7. Note

Dedicated to fans of this story- please review!

I've been busy with Rival Lover (Fellow Fanfiction author) as we have had exam week at school- it is (hopefully) going to end soon so we'll have plenty more time to continue our stories at a faster rate…

Thanks for those who have continued reading this story- I have been spending tonnes of time on my Zombie research (I even listened to the song 'Zombie' by the Cranberries – which, I assure you, is not about zombies AT ALL)…

I digress- please ignore my babbling, I'm just nervous about this chapter cause I finished it really quickly.

* * *

_**Previously on The Domino Outbreak:**_

_I felt he deserved it._

_Because we had a hell of a journey to finish. _

* * *

I stared through the blood stained windows, looking at the streets full of half-eaten bodies. It was gross. All those people had once been human… Bakura was the one driving, he was probably the only one who was remaining calm (well, as calm as anyone could be in this situation).

Looking around, I spotted Ryou behind the driver's seat, blushing madly as he stroked the older teen's white hair. Malik was hugging Mariku's chest, sobbing uncontrollably and continually saying 'I was so scared, I was so scared'.

Vivian was cleaning her yoyo, staring at it with an amused expression. "I never thought my biggest hobby would save my life." She hummed loudly. No one listened.

No one cared.

Duke was looking at his phone, as if it were the key to everything.

Most of the people on the bus were dazed, looking around in fear and shock as if they were to be saved by military or SWAT. But I knew better. It was almost unbearable, I so wanted to hop up and scream, "_NO ONE IS COMING TO SAVE US!_", but I couldn't do it.

"Bakura." I called, standing up. Yugi, who had been snoozing on my shoulder, immediately fell to his side and snuggled into the seat where I'd been occupying. The white haired male turned to me, staring at the packed road.

Grunting in reply, his dark brown eyes looked at me expectantly.

"We need to get to my house."

"Why?" Vivian snapped. "So we can find your 'family'?" She sneered, "What about my family?"

Jou looked at her impatiently, "Whoa, lil princess- slow down there… Don't be makin' yourself the enemy on this bus. Say it kinder to him, Viv. He's kinda brain dead after hitting his head." I glared at Jou. He turned to me, "Yami. This is a simple Maths equation. Your family + Zombies = DEAD. I'm sorry, but there is no hope."

It shattered my heart, and I glared at him, "Ass hole! Don't you tell me that my family is dead! There has to be hope! What about your sister? Eh? Your sister- don't tell me you've given up on her!" Jou became stiff and his face echoed in sadness. "Out of all of us, I never knew you could be as fucked up as Kaiba."

"Damn you, ass wipe." Seto grumbled from one of the seats. He was on his phone- well, he was trying to get on his phone. I could hear the '_**I'm sorry, the number you have dialled could no connect**_' repeat itself from his phone.

Jou turned pale, "Don't you dare say I'm like that Kaiba prick!"

"Then stop acting like him!"

"I'm right here, fuckwits." Kaiba grumbled.

I turned to him and harshly gave him the bird before turning back to Bakura. "Bakura take us to my house."

"No. Yami, we need to get to the hospital- I heard they were setting up camps over there for help. Bakura, get to the fuckin' hospital, now." Jou butted in.

"Don't listen to him, Bakura!" I yelled, glaring fire at Wheeler. "Go to my house-"

"No- don't listen to Yami-"

"Jou has no idea what the fuck he's talkin' about!"

"I GOT BETTER SCORES THAN YOU ON YOUR FUCKING ZOMBIE GAME!"

"You know nothing…! _**NOTHING**_!" I roared out angrily.

We stood glaring at eachother. Between out yelling, he'd stalked closer to me, and I'd stepped closer to him. We were at foot's length apart, and I could feel the radiation of his anger. Nose to nose, our eyes only gave out sparks of anger and frustration. He looked pissed. But I was angry, too. How dare he say I leave my home? I had to find Atemu! I had to! _HE_ was my brother, my best friend- he mattered more than anything to me!

"Hey, ladies!" Bakura barked, and we looked away from eachother to the white haired male. Bakura was full-on glaring at us, he looked at us as if we were the most annoying bugs on the earth. "If you don't stop fighting, I will kick you off of our bus. Either you decide on something quick or I leave you two. Take out the fucking tampons and decide something quick."

I kind of expected the 'either shut up or I will turn this bus around' talk, but not this kind of threat.

But I wasn't going to step down.

"Fine." I muttered. "I'll go. I'll go on my own to my fucking house."

Jou shrugged stubbornly, glaring at me. "Fine, see what I care."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"…MY house has guns." I added arrogantly, "And Atemu has the keys to the armoury in the Police Station."

That sparked up Vivian's interest. "…Guns?" She looked at the yoyo in her hand, "And… Atemu probably knows what's going on, ne?"

I nodded.

Jou stared at me, angrily. His dark eyes gave me a burning glare. "…Dumb ass." He muttered, "Tch." He twisted around, his hands stuffed in his pockets and gave a quick glower at Seto. In answer, Seto pretended not to have noticed, and went back to tapping violently on the screen of his phone. I'd never seen the brunette so full of determination- maybe it was because he feared for his brother Mokuba?

I feared for my brother too.

Bakura whistled loudly, one hand on the wheel as he twisted around to face us. "Yo, Girls! Decided something yet?" He growled, "I wanna get those guns Yami's been blabbin' about!"

Hope bubbled in my chest. I had a feeling we'd be finding my brother. Hopefully. My grin couldn't have been wider, and I gave a grateful nod to the white haired male. "Thanks."

This whole bus was full of friends, except for Vivian and Duke (We didn't really know each other that well, though we'd been to plenty of parties together back in the holidays), and we were all stressed out yet relieved at the same time.

Ryou piped up, "Can we try and find our Jii-chan?"

I could sense Jou seething behind me.

Yugi stirred.

"Of course." Bakura murmured, "Also- stop fucking arguing guys! Jeeze, I thought I was the fucking ass hole on this stupid bus! We can't split up otherwise we might as well just be dead, so stop these fucking ideas of leaving, Jou and Yami! You too Kaiba."

Seto looked up with a cold glare.

"Since when did you start sounding like a darker, more violent Anzu?" Vivian questioned slyly, blowing a flirtatious kiss at the white haired driver. Ryou cringed and gave a small angry huff at the flirty girl. Obviously he didn't appreciate her slut-iness.

I turned around, just concerned with going to my house. Bakura knew very well where I lived- we'd had plenty of sleepovers and home parties to memorise each inch of my home. It was the same case with me and his home. I guess we were just best friends, almost brotherly.

I ignored the angry Jou who was staring out of the window in disgust at the running people who were carrying their belongings and looting the shops outside

Outside there were fires everywhere. People were shooting eachother and running for their lives. I could see families being separated; sometimes people broke into shops and took everything they could. They had the right idea- but shit, it terrified me; watching humanity breakdown like this, and Bakura immediately warned Vivian and Ryou and Malik to hide away from prying eyes- "…We don't want any perverts getting the wrong ideas, now, would we? They could try and break in and take our beauties." He winked at Ryou. "Hey, Yami, try keep Yugi's face hidden, he's a bit too beautiful for his own good, ne?"

I nodded. Said boy was leaning on his side, cheek on the leather seat and red cheeks flushed with sleep. His thin legs were looped together, his smooth skin stained with sweat and blood and mud splatters.

I wanted to stroke them clean.

Sitting beside him and pulling his shoulders on my lap, and I stroked his tired face. His beautiful pouty lips twitched, and he slowly opened his eyes, them being blurry and full of innocence. "…Eh… Ah…" He wiped his lips, looking up.

I stared into his eyes, and he blushed, "Ah…! Y-Yami-" Almost about to jump, he pushed himself away, but I pulled him down. "Eh?"

"Stop moving." I muttered gently, stroking his hair. "It's too dangerous to appear by the windows."

"Why?" He questioned, one hand clutching my knee. "…A-Are there more zombies? Wasn't it just the school?"

"Of course not." He stared into my eyes curiously. I shrugged, "You don't want to know, it's better to ignore it all."

"O-Okay.."

I stared at the ground of the bus, triyng not to look into the danger of outside. Ryou was hiding with Malik, holding themselves tight under one of the bus chairs. Seto was leaning consciously down away from sight.

"Shit!" Bakura took a sharp turn down the street, "Fuck," He leant his head out the open window, "Sorry 'bout that! Watch where you go, next time…!" After a moment, he pulled his head out and muttered loud enough for me to hear, "…Probably won't be a next time." Jou 'tched' angrily, glaring at the white haired teenager.

"Can you fuckin' drive?!" He barked.

The wide windows at the front immediately splattered with crimson blood- I winced and covered Yugi's eyes immediately when an older man was smashed against the glass. "shit…" I breathed, freezing a little. Immediately the corpse slammed to the road, and was run over by the wheels- everyone jumped up a little as the bus shook from the human road bump.

I could see the familiar houses spotting up, my stomach tensed up. What would I see?

My parents were out.

I knew they were…

They'd gone to the shops, right?

I couldn't really remember- I just hoped they were safe. Maybe barricading themselves in the house or in the Police station with Atemu.

As soon as I released Yugi, he shot up- a red blush on his cheeks. "Are you sick, Yugi?" I murmured. I wished he was blushing for me.

"A-Ah… Yeah…"

I stared into his eyes- and he stared into my eyes. It was the magical moment I'd waited for all my life (Usually I'd thought it would happen on a romantic date, but this would have to do!), we edged closer…

Lips..

So…

Close…

"UHF!" Our foreheads collided as soon as the bus stopped, and he toppled down to the ground. Clutching my sore forehead, I immediately used my unoccupied hand to pull him up. He managed to awkwardly push himself up, his tiny short legs revealing delicate underwear as I bent slightly. MY face went red.

Yeah.

In the end I'm still a horny kid.

Shit.

"We're here!" Bakura called out with a feigned sweet voice, "This neighbourhood is swarmin' with some of those zombies- Duke, you stay with Malik, Ryou and Yugi. Vivian, Jou, Seto, Mariku, come with Yami and me!"

Seto pursed his lips angrily, "Not coming. Go by yourselves."

"Selfish…" Jou muttered under his breath.

"what happened between you both?" Yugi innocently asked.

"Nothing!" Seto snapped.

Yugi pulled back, obviously offended.

"Shut the fuck up, idiot!" I growled at Seto, "Get over yourself!"

"I'm just not coming." Seto decided.

Jou muttered, "Then I won't go with ya, Yami. I might as well keep an eye on Seto, ya don't know what he's gonna do to Yug'."

"Shut the-"

Bakura snarled, "Stop it! Fine, stay! But we're going in and we're going to get all the guns we can, if you can't support Yami then just stay the fuck away!"

I never really saw it that way. But I was insulted, I guess. I mean, Jou and Seto and I had been friends (For the most part), and to hear them shying away from what I needed was… awful.

I gripped the hammer I'd fished from my bag (The one from the Wood work room) and I stood up. "Yugi, keep this." I murmured, handing him a nail gun, "Keep yourself safe if the bus becomes overrun, but I highly doubt it will… We'll keep the door locked, keep yourself safe at all times!" I couldn't stress the fact enough.

"It's alright!" He knelt down in front of me, holding it. His pale face had a blush on his cheeks, and his lips were in a shaky smile. I felt as if it was the face he should be making if I were our first time, "I'll be fine- just be careful as well, please?" His sweet voice whispered.

I nodded.

"Of course."

And with that, I turned around, not sparing Jou or Seto a glance.

Bakura, Vivian and Mariku held their weapons of choice tight, looking confident and strong as they left the bus. Bakura forced the door open, and we all cleared out into the humid atmosphere- it smelt of death out in the neighbourhood. The door shut tight, and I took one final look at yugi who stared at me from the windows. Nodding to him, I turned around.

The house I had was tucked in between other identical ones. The only sign of their difference was the fact that there were metal numbers by the gate. The tall fence was a barricade of thick brick and cement. I always liked my house. Now it scared me.

What lurked inside?

Immediately, I heard the wheezing breath- and I twisted around, slamming the hammer into the head of a grey skinned zombie. It was Luli from across the street, she was only ten. The body fell to the ground, and I stared at it momentarily.

She wasn't human anymore.

She was a zombie.

A dead one at that.

"Hey, Yami, we better get goin'," Bakura growled, going to the door of the fence and kicking it a few times. The door gave in when Mariku joined him in a kick, and they leapt him, looking around as if they were policeofficers. I ran in, knowing no one could be in my garden- I kicked a few pot plants out of my way, jumping onto the veranda and slamming the door open.

"Mom! DAD! ATEMU!" I roared, searching around the house.

Empty.

I just lunged upstairs, running into Atemu's room, "Atemu!" My voice sounded desperate. All I wanted was to see my brother. Usually our rooms were beside each others, but I was so distracted I forgot which one belonged to me- I just ran into my own room. "ATEMU!"

Nothing.

My room looked normal, as if nothing had touched it.

And when I entered Atemu's, it was a mess. Not the normal 'oh, he just forgot to make his bed and may have left some clothes on the ground…' mess, but 'turn the bed over, throw the sheets over the window, tear the curtains down, shove your computer to the ground in anger' mess. Family photos laid strewn across the ground, cracked glass and broken lamps.

I stayed frozen, in the doorway, assessing the damage and maybe hoping that, maybe, just maybe, Atemu would crawl out from under one of the fallen tables- or maybe he'd pop out from thin air. Bakura gripped my shoulder, shaking it slightly from behind. "Man… I'm sorry."

Mariku hummed behind me, "I'm sure he's out there, somewhere- probably looking for you too…"

"He would have called me!" I snarled, immediately twisting around and pushing Bakura away. He stumbled back, glaring at me momentarily before toning it down to a stare of understanding. "He can't be alive! My brother…" Tears fell from my eyes, and I angrily wiped them away, "is dead…!" I knew it was true… My brother was dead…!

"Ne, Yami." Mariku snapped angrily, he'd squeezed past me and was inspecting the mess of the room. "He might not be, so stop your crying and your wailing- you sound like a pig." He bent down and picked up a fallen piece of paper. I glared at it. What would that be? Probably an old picture of when we were kids; that would surely help my fucking heart ache. He jogged back, jumping over the debris of what Atemu's room had been.

"Here!" He shoved the crinkled paper in my hand, and I stared at it.

A note.

It was a note.

Relief welled in my heart.

'_**Yami.**_

_**If you find this- I should probably be OK! Depending on if I make it out… Mom and dad were bitten- forgive me, but I had to put them down.**_

_**You have the key for the gun cabinet- immediately I want you to come to the Police station, I'll be there… I'll wait for two days, that's all. I'm sorry, but that's all the time I can waste.**_

_**I wish I'd told you I loved you the last time I saw you- you're my brother, my best friend.**_

_**Please remember, this is no time for foolery or games- this is fuckin real.**_

_**Stay alive.**_

_**For me.**_

_**BTW- Phone is out of battery…**_

_**-Atemu.'**_

As soon as I finished the note, I crinkled it up and threw it down. "What did it say?" Bakura questioned, breath held in.

"He's …" The tears stopped. "Supposedly, he's alive. In the police station- he should have more guns and riot gear."

"That's great!"

"Yeah!"

"He left keys for me- for the gun cabinet." I mumbled, "and he love sme." I added awkwardly. I felt like I had to add that detail- like it was important. I pursed my lips slightly, coughing to keep the sobs in. I had to hold them in- I was a sobbing mess, I felt like a thirteen year old hormonal girl who was crying over an 'ex-boyfriend'.

Pathetic.

I easily found the key in his closet, they were on a hook. I'd seen those guns plenty of times, I knew how to use them. The cabinet was just near his clothes: hidden from burglars or any offending intruder. I unlocked the chain easily, pushing aside the bars and tugging at a few pistols and thrusting them at Bakura and Mariku. "Take them and get back to the bus!" I followed them, holding my hammer ready in my hands.

_I'm coming, Atemu!_

* * *

We were prepared. We had water, weapons and transportation. We had able bodies with knowledgeable minds on zombies (courtesy of our fellow Hollywood movie producers and comic book artists), we also had our instructions (So we weren't exactly stumbling in the dark!).

"So, police station?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled under my breath.

Seto and Jou glared daggers at eachother once again, staring angrily at me before turning back and whispering sharp and angry words at eachother. I frankly couldn't care. Yugi was lying asleep with Ryou and Malik, there was no reason for me to pick a fight and wake themup… But it was getting dark. Really dark.

Dangerously dark.

There were no rioters or humans that were running or mobbing- there were dead bodies. Everywhere.

"We have to get off the road." I muttered to Bakura. The white haired driver shakily and awkwardly changed gears, twisting the wheel and running over the heads of fallen creatures. "It's getting dark- we don't have any light to ward them off, we need to get into safety!"

"Where?" Bakura snapped impatiently, rubbing his eyes.

Duke looked around, "My home is by the Domino SUPER toy market." He murmured. I looked at him blankly, and he explained, "I mean that it's just a few blocks from here."

"We can't- Atemu will go off without us!" Jou angrily fumed.

"He said he'll wait two days! We have tomorrow left! Just let us rest! Everyone is exhausted, and we could use this time to organise ourselves!"

Seto glared at me, "I agree with the mutt- we need to go- forget the police station!"

"Coward!" Vivian snorted, "You're such a coward. You don't even worry about your own siblings!" She snarled at Jou and Seto. Staring at her yoyo, she smirked, "Pathetic." I could tell she missed her fmily. She'd cried at some point and tried to hide it and mask it as laughter.

I agreed with her though. I couldn't understand Jou. Was he being a coward? Did he want what was best for us? What was he planning?!

Bakura swerved the bus, slamming into an undead body that smashed the window with blood. I swear I could see an eyeball glued to the centre of the glass. The window wipers began to swipe the blackened blood off the screen, I gagged. "Sorry to say, Jou, I agree with Yami. It'd be better to rest. It's been a long day."

In reaction, he glared at Bakura, but yawned. "…I guess you're right, Bakura."

"What kind of house do you live in?" Seto asked with a stiff sniff, "does it have a master bedroom that's completely comfortable? How many rooms? Bathrooms? Working internet?"

Duke stared at the Kaiba male with a look that literally screamed 'are you serious?', "I may not be as rich as you, but I think everyone on this bus has a house with a bathroom. Anyway, I have two. Three bedrooms, two living rooms, one kitchen. It's a small house. Sorry I'm not as rich as you, Kaiba bastard."

He shrugged angrily. I could tell he was bothered by the lack of response. You see, when you're a Kaiba, you must get everything or you receive nothing in return. Seto's kind of a glass half empty guy. Never really sees anything for what it could be. As I reminisced over old memories, we'd managed to park ourselves outside of the average-sized home. Duke looked at it glumly.

"Do… Do you want to look at it first?"

He shrugged, wiping his nose before shaking his head. "Nah. …Everyone left for the day. They're either hiding or dead- and I can't imagine mom or dad fending off walking dead corpses."

"Good point." Bakura sighed, grabbing the sleeping Ryou under his armpits and lifting him up. He hoisted the young teenager against his chest and held one of the guns in his hand. "Duke, do you have a house key?"

"Yeah."

"You go first, unlock the door and turn every light on. The zombies won't be attracted to any of it, so don't worry. We'll follow in after."

"Got it." He answered, holding a baseball bat. "…I think it would be better if we created as little sound as possible."

"…" Bakura looked at the baseball bat to the gun in his hands, "Really? Are you serious?"

MAriku nodded in response, "He's got a point. Don't you watch the Walking Dead?"

"…Didn't spend that much time watching it… I was more attracted to the games."

"ah."

"Yeah."

Slowly, the plan came into action. I carried Yugi calmly against my chest, holding him gently but tightly. Mariku did the same with Malik. Vivian held all the bags, with help from Jou and Seto (Though, Seto only held one bag).

We lunged into the small front yard, jumping onto the porch and lunging into the house. Every light was switched on, every door leading outside was locked tight.

"For now, we're safe." Duke muttered. "No one can go outside until tomorrow morning- hopefully it won't be rainy, hopefully it will be sunny."

"Yeah." Vivian whispered.

"I'll take the living room with Ryou and Duke." Bakura claimed a comfy beige couch that was pushed up against an old white wall. Ryou was already asleep on his chest.

"Same." Vivian hummed.

Mariku and Malik (who had awoken from a bumpy running trip) looked at eachother, "We'll take the bathroom, it has no windows so we can get some sleep in the dark." Malik hummed, rubbing his eyes, "The way I like it."

Seto and Jou both yelled, "I'M TAKING THE MASTER BED ROOM!"

Duke smirked impatiently, "Fine. Both of you can take the room-"

"Only I can take that room." Seto hissed.

"Nu uh." Jou growled, "I sleep alone."

"That's not what you said last week-"

"Fuck you, Mother fucker!"

"Nice word choice."

"You think you're so funny, ne, Kaiba-fucktard?"

"oh- I know I'm funny."

They stared at each other for a while, their glares turning into glowers, their glowers turning into cold stares- their cold stares turning into something much warmer and kinder. "Fine." Jou muttered gruffly, "We'll share a fuckin' room- show ya that we can stand each other at some point…"

"Yeah. Definitely." Seto shrugged awkwardly. "Let's go you fucking mutt."

I only stared at the rest, hugging Yugi closer to my chest. "Well, I guess it's the room for us…"

Malik glared at me, "I'll kill you if you touch him."

"I promise not to hurt him."

We all nodded, turning away. We weren't interested in food. Just sleep. Only sleep. I found the room easily- it was closer to the backyard, and only had one window that was barely big enough to fit me. The room was big enough, as was the bed, it would fit us both- not that I'd sleep in the same bed as Yugi. No- no, not without his permission.

I switched the light on- it was only a dull lighting.

Setting Yugi down on the bed, I pulled his shoes off and pulled the blankets over his curled and sleeping form. "hm…" He hummed tiredly.

"G'night." I murmured, kissing his smooth forehead.

I turned to leave, to sleep on the floor at the edge of the bed- but something grabbed my belt and pulled me back weakly. "…Yami?" He weakly whispered, already waking up.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. Go back to bed." I whispered.

"N-No…" He sleepily slurred, "Nah… stay with me…" His bleary eyes became clear when he wiped them tiredly, and a fresh blush coloured his cheeks. "Lay down on the bed, with me. …" He took a deep yawn, "Keep me~ safe~" He took a great big yawn that sounded sweet and innocent, and he tugged me down.

I couldn't resist- I was far too tired.

I laid down.

I laid down just beside him, and he somehow laid the sheet over us, and I quickly fell asleep beside him.

_I felt it was better: To see all my friends with me, fighting to live. _

_We were going to get out of this.__ We're gonna get out of here just fine. _

_We had to._

* * *

_**Next Time on The Domino Outbreak:**_

"_I can't imagine life without you…"_

"_You might have to."_


	8. Leader

**_Previously on the Domino Outbreak: _**

_A note._

_It was a note._

_Relief welled in my heart._

* * *

I awoke to the sound of quiet breathing. Artificial light bloomed through my eyelids and made me squint slightly, making one of my arms ride up to my face just to spare it from the pain. I was used to sleeping in the pitch black, but it was too dangerous; the zombies seemed to value the darkness. So, deciding I couldn't get anymore sleep, I gently opened my eyes slowly, just so I could get used to it the irritating light. It was an obvious dissatisfaction I felt when I looked around the room, staring at the unfamiliar surroundings that was Duke's room. The warm bundle tucked beside me moved slightly, as if to remind me he was there. It was Yugi, obviously, who was clutching at me, and it made me wonder why, of all times, this was happening now. So, I stayed attentive to the beautiful boy who clutched my waist tightly. His delicate body was curled up at my side, and I could feel his warm heart beating softly through my skin.

"Y…Yami…" The boy hummed tiredly, sleep heavy in his eyes.

I looked down into his giant amethyst orbs gently.

Thick black eyelashes that framed the large amethyst gems fluttered up at me. "Y-Yami…" He repeated groggily and cutely, rubbing his eyes with a small fist. "Mmh… What time is it?" A slight sleepy blushed dusted his soft cheeks. My chest became cold as he detached himself from me, and he sat up, yawning. Slowly I stared at the small and thin body, his delicate curves, his thin waist and wide hips, his thin arms and beautiful face. I valued the emotions flashing in his face; there was innocence and sleepiness apparent, and then immediately crushing disappointment as soon as he wondered his gaze around the room. Maybe he'd hoped that it had all been a dream. I know that I felt that way.

I looked at the clock on the bedside, blinking a few times tiredly to focus on the blinking fluoro numbers. "Three am."

And by the sound of it outside, the weather was awful. Heavy winds, awful rain. Shit, we weren't getting it easy. The boy in my arms shivered. "…It's quite scary, right?" He whispered. I knew what he was talking about. The zombies.

The end of the world.

"Yeah." I answered after a moment of silence. "It's definitely scary. I mean, there are zombies…" I swallowed awkwardly. It was weird. The boy of my dreams was in my bed. Well, it wasn't my bed, but it was a bed. And we were in it. Together. Usually I'd feel as if this was another one of those awkward dreams where I'd totally mess everything up. But it felt pretty real to me, so hopefully I wouldn't do anything weird. And hopefully zombies wouldn't barge in and chew us up. He looked at the sheets of the bed innocently and tiredly. I smirked, "You know, I used to dream of zombies coming in and ruining school. Then I'd live off scavenging and I'd save everyone I loved and…" The innocent memory made me tear up. "…" Everything was over.

Life was over.

A soft hand stroked my shoulder. "Its okay, Yami. It's scary to think it's really happening… and I'm so scared for Jii-chan…" Tears touched his own eyes, and he rubbed them away. "But we should be strong for each other!" That determined and small voice of his touched my heart and it gave a strong throb. "...Yami?"

"Yugi?"

A blush covered his cheeks. "Never mind." He climbed out of the bed, running to one of Duke's cubbies and pulling them open. "…Can we get dressed? I hate smelling like blood…" He murmured. I turned red. Get dressed? In front of Yugi? Usually this would be a dream come true, but… Argh- WHY IS THIS HAPPENING NOW?! OF ALL TIMES! I swallowed. "Zombie blood smells disgusting anyway." He added with a mumble.

"Sure." I licked my dry lips, looking away with a pale face. Damn. The delicate child climbed off of the bed, his small body flexing and stretching as if to wake it up. There were a few sounds of clothes falling to the ground, and the opening and closing of drawers. Oh, how I really wanted to look at his naked body and then kiss it. God, how I wanted to kiss him. And I just wanted to turn around and look at his pale flesh- but if I turned around I'd _never_ stop staring- and then he'd catch me looking at him- and that would make things incredibly weird. He'd never talk to me ever again…

But… One peek wouldn't hurt. _Could_ it?

_No. No- DON'T LOOK. Don't abuse his trust. Don't break his trust. _

_Don't look…_

_No- just one look. Just one stare at his soft skin._

_Just one stroke of the eyes upon his image. _

_No- NO! NO! Self Control is what got you this far, let's just keep this up…! _

_Struggling._

_Struggling._

_Look._

_Eyes- ITCHING! _

_JUST LOOK!_

_No…_

_NO. _

"D~one! Yami!"

I'd never felt so relieved to hear that word- and I just turned around, sort of wishing he was still naked- but he stood there, dressed in a loose black singlet and the same shorts he'd worn yesterday. "…Unfortunately I couldn't find any pants that could fit me properly: They're all too big for me." He held his waist, pouting slightly. I could see the reason for his dissatisfaction, there were blood splatters coating his shorts everywhere. You could see where the zombies had become eagerly close to him. I just gave a simple smirk, averting my eyes from his thin and supple thighs that begged to be touched. "Ne, I'll let you get changed. I'm sure Duke won't mind you wearing any of his clothes." Yugi giggled cutely, straitening the oversized singlet over his chest. "Don't worry, I've had enough sleep…" For a second, the little grin on his face died, "…I don't feel safe sleeping while all this happens…" He whispered, but the smile returned (it, though, was just slightly dull), "I'll see if anyone else is sleeping- but I'm going to the toilet now."

"Okay, Yugi." I nodded, already hopping up from the bed. I'm sure Duke had something that would fit me; he was practically the same size as I was. Maybe he still had those skinny jeans I'd always liked…

* * *

"This is awful…" A quiet voice became louder as I entered the lounge room. Everyone had awakened, fully alert as they stared at the Television tucked in the corner of the room. I was the last one there, dressed in fresh clothes (Fuck, it felt good to be in something fresh.) I itched for a shower, but I hadn't been sure if Mariku and Malik were done sleeping in the bathroom. But still, a change of clothes WAS good. Everyone gave an alarmed stare at me as they noticed me in the doorway, but relaxed, and turned back to the Television that was buzzing in the corner.

"What's happened?" I mumbled pathetically.

Duke turned to stare at me, eyes dark as he muttered, "You better watch this."

On a whim, I joined the group, sitting on the arm of one of the chairs, glaring at the screen. The news was on.

"…It just keeps repeating itself." Ryou whispered. He, Yugi and Malik were tucked together on the floor, eyes wide.

"..._eat, not a drill, people of Domino Island, stay inside your occupational buildings at all times. The National Defence of Domino are warning you: stay away from the infected, do not come into contact with the infected, do not try and help the infected. Stay inside and await assistance from the military." _The screen was just green, with the Domino flag flickering in the middle of the backdrop. There was a man, speaking, infront of the flag, with a strict mouth and a straight face. It was obviously pre-recorded, because the man started talking again, in that clear and monotone voice. "…People of Domino, there is unfortunately an outbreak of a dangerous infection throughout the island. Switch to channel '_601_' for local news and updated information. This is not a drill, I repeat, not a drill,…"

I stared at Vivian who held the remote, her face frozen. "…"

"Again- Vivian, this broadcast won't change!" Duke snapped angrily, "We've watched this thing four times- just change the channel!"

Vivian's fingers shook as she slowly changed the channel, pressing the numbers before the TV flashed a few colours and switched to another channel.

"…_The CDC refuses to anwer questions on how this horrific infection has come into contact with the public," _A woman was speaking- she was the local news anchor. There was no sign of her being outside, she was inside, and I could tell there was slight relief in her eyes that she was safe inside._ "but they have warned us that this viral sickness is causing humans to experience fevers, heavy blood loss, and soon, death. But what baffles the public, and international leaders, is that the infected will awake from their death and go into a dazed mind set, where they become dangerous and cannibalistic. The CDC is warning everyone to stay out of contact with the infected and to stay away." _The brunette haired woman shuffled a few pieces of paper_, "There has been more information that has come in since the last time we've talked. The infected are sensitive to light, and are attracted to the non-infected. It seems they are almost _zombie_ like and have extreme traits that prove deadly to the non-infected, as they will _ eat_ them."_ There was no information we wanted to listen to, no information that we needed to know. We wanted to know- where is help? "_Troops are struggling to contain the disease, and are closing off all exits of the island, but they promise to assist all citizens as soon as possible."_ The female woman swallowed subtly, playing with a strand of loose hair. "_All signals to our closest country, Japan, has been shut. Unfortunately we have yet to fix this connection, and have no chance of communication with the outside world. I'm Korina Goodfried, more information will come in as soon as possible. Please pay attention as the weather forecast …"_

The TV shut off.

There was a quiet crying sound.

"…**N-No…** _No one…"_ Vivian turned to stare at everyone, tears in her wide eyes. It was strange to see her like this. She was always so bitchy, so cocky and arrogant. Seeing her now, crumbled, scared, it made me feel frightened. "No one is coming to save us. We're on our own…"

"The reporter told us to stay inside and wait for assistance." Bakura mumbled, immediately kicking back on the seat. "What else can we do?"

Seto stood up, immediately glaring. "I'm leaving."

"Where can you go, asswipe?!" I snapped. "Unless you're escorting me to the Police Office, you can't go nowhere."

Seto scoffed, "Don't tell me where to go. And don't speak like that mutt- it's 'you can't go anywhere'!" the brunette seemed adamant on going. "Idiot. Honestly."

Yugi stood up, immediately yelling, "You can't leave!"

Seto gave a small shove to the delicate child- and Yugi toppled to the ground. It made me angry- and I gave a violent push to Seto- and he went tumbling into the corner, eyes of blue flashing in fiery anger. "Don't touch him!"

"Fuck off, you prick!" Seto snarled, climbing up. Staggering slightly, he growled, "You can't make me stay! I need to leave- "

"Where the fuck do you plan on going?!" Jou immediately jumped up, grabbing Seto's uniform shirt. The brunette pulled away from him, though. "You can't go anywhere! If you do, you're on your own!" It didn't take Jou much to snarl it- and it kind of shocked me. The honey haired male, to me, had become so… feral since this happened. The thought that he still wanted me to abandon hope on my brother, the thought that he was already giving up hope on his sister- and now, the thought that he wanted to let Seto go without any help… It was shocking. "Fuck- you're a coward!"

"Says you." Seto uttered – "You wanted to abandon Atemu."

"Unlike you, I'm willing to do anything to survive." Jou explained with a harsh undertone. "Bastard. Ya dun't know anything."

"Calm down-" Mariku grumbled at the two fighting men.

His advice went unheard.

That is, until Bakura snapped in a booming voice. "Calm down!" He'd jumped up, crudely walking to the two men and hoisting them away with a swipe of his strong two arms. "You think arguing is going to do anything? We're all stuck in this shit-bucket situation." The crazed-eyed male turned to me, "And you! Get your head out of your ass. I thought you were the fucking leader, you're turning out to be a pansy! Grow a pair and help me out- I'm sick of being the 'anzu' of this group with all these speeches!" I gritted my teeth, but stood up, not bothering to interrupt the white haired teen; everyone knew he was the only one who could actually pull them apart, what with his down-to-earth views and his 'get-the-fuck-over-it' speeches. He turned to Seto and Jou again, "You two have been arguing over some bull-shit, Hollywood-worthy problem that is going to get you or us killed. We're tired of hearing your bipolar relationship issues- if you can't decide who the motherfucking seme is, or the ass wipe uke is, don't drag us down into it- especially when we have one big dick sucking zombie apocalypse right outside this damned house! Whatever problems you have, get over it!"

Seto staggered away from Jou, glaring an eyeful at Bakura as if to say 'you dare defy me?!', but Bakura wasn't finished.

The three young boys in the corner stayed silent. Yugi looked at me for a moment, before looking away uneasily. He hated this fighting.

"…Now. Seto Kaiba, professional ass hole, I ask you this as calm as I can," Bakura put on a not-so-calm tone, a sickening smile flashing on his face as his frustrated teeth ground together. "Where the hell do you plan on going? It's not like I care, though. But you have some friends worrying for you, and I think they'd hate to watch you walk away. So- don't act like some childish toddler, man the fuck up, and tell me where you want to go."

Seto breathed for a while. All we could hear was our tense, impatient and frustrated breathing as well.

"…Come on, Man!" Mariku jumped up, "Just tell us! If you have some magical mother fucking wand that can end all of this, I think we'd want to fucking know." His wild eyes were beyond calm, they were angry.

Jou ran a hand over his face, not taking this as a joke at all. "Fuck it. He can do wha'ever he wants. Just don't expect us to help ya."

Silence continued after that. Seto seemed to be figuring something out, and he hissed. "Fine. You want to fucking know? You're all fucking doomed."

* * *

Yugi sat beside me in the kitchen, staring at me quietly. "Yami… What do you think Seto meant by that?"

"I dunno." I mumbled, biting into a sandwich. "Something serious, probably." Obviously. After Seto had uttered those words, he'd stormed off, insisting he needed to use the toilet and take a shower. No one slowed him down, but Bakura and Mariku did take guard by the front door and exit. They must think Seto would steal the weapons, too, and the bus keys, because they kept those under guard as well. At the first sign of peace and quiet, we'd left Jou in the living room to calm down and to try and find himself while everyone else bothered themselves with self-hygiene.

I knew for a fact that Duke was looking through photo-albums. I could tell being in his empty house with a few teenage douchebags during a zombie apocalypse was _really_ getting to him- Vivian was getting changed into Duke's mother's clothes, everyone else was busy eating.

We were just so hungry.

Ryou had taken the liberty to empty our bags and put the food we'd found in the fridge, there was tonnes of stuff we could take as well. We still had yet to decide on weapons. While everyone liked the guns, I honestly thought they were too loud.

"I hope it's not the end of the world." Ryou whispered.

Malik gave a face at the white haired boy before turning back to me and Yugi from across the table. "He's probably gone crazy." The dainty boy stuffed a slice of cold three-day-old pizza down his throat ravenously, proving how hungry he was. If I hadn't known better, his table manners resembled those of a zombie. He took another slice, holding the gigantic slice for a while before eating it and talking at the same time, "I don't blame him though… Did you see him? He's been trying to call Mokuba since we got on the bus." He downed a glass of sparkling water. That had been his fifth glass.

Ryou nodded hurriedly, tearing off a chunk of meat from some cold turkey legs. "We all know how he feels. I worry for my Jii-chan."

"Me too." Yugi replied. I felt quite shocked. For someone as small as him, he was eating a lot- as was his brother and Malik. But the three did do a lot of sports (I can't say Yugi's good at any of them, but, hey, at least he tries?). In Yugi's delicate fingers, a large hamburger (made up of bread, cold Turkey meat, layers of cheese, tomato sauce, sour cream, lettuce and an inch of mayo) nestled itself. It dripped pathetically, and bled sauce as Yugi's small mouth bit into it. I guessed they were just hungry. But there was a plate of two-day-old sausages fried in some sweet syrup (I'm guessing it was from some Chinese takeaway) shared between them. Obviously they'd dropped their previous eating habits.

Ryou took a gulp of water.

"…Maybe he plans on shooting us." Ryou gasped, "Like _someone _I know." He gave me a meaningful glance, gulping half a cup full of water again. I swallowed uneasily.

I don't think Seto would shoot us. He probably just went crazy. I just wanted to go get Atemu and wait for this 'so-called' help. To be honest, Seto was just going through some shit, we all were, he was just dealing with it a specific way.

"That doesn't matter." Yugi sighed, "…Anyway, I'm sure all this will get fixed up. They'll get a cure. Sort of like the Swine Flu, they'll get vaccinations or something like that. We'll be fine."

I'm sure the older ones, like Duke and Bakura and Mariku, even me… We knew there was no hope. I could tell Yugi and the rest sort of just hoped this outbreak wasn't like the ones in the movies. "…Sure." I murmured, biting into my meal again. I'd only eaten corned beef, mustard, mayonnaise and rocket on my sandwich, just enough to keep me going. All this suspense was killing me, if I'd eaten more food, I'd chuck it up. But I was hungry.

Ryou: Another gulp.

Malik: another glass of sparkling water.

Me: Silence.

Yugi: Eating.

House: Eerie loneliness.

It was good to know that the day was our friend, that we needed the light to succeed, but from the sound of the thundering rain clouds outside, today was just not our day. We still had a while before it struck six am, and no one had made any plans on leaving yet.

I hoped they'd decide soon.

But as soon as Seto would get out of the shower, we could all talk.

Malik winced, "Can't take it anymore. I gotta go to the bathroom." He slid out of the chair, staggering out of the kitchen.

Ryou gave a whimper, "Same- gotta pee."

He ran off.

Yugi sighed, "They were drinking so much, it's no wonder."

The other toilet was joined to Duke's parents' bedroom. Speaking of which, I'd have to take a shower, I smelt like death.

We stayed silent, Yugi eating, me eating, Yugi thinking, me thinking, Yugi sighing, me sighing… What could we say? "…What was Mai to you?" He asked, finally. "D-Did… You like her?"

"She was my teacher, Yugi." I muttered quietly. I did miss her. Whilst clumsy, she had been nice, and having someone with me had been comforting. It made me sad that she'd died. "And she's dead."

"I know- but… Did you kiss her?" He blushed, but he gasped. "I'm sorry- I'm an awful person… Ignore me… Ignore what I just said. I'm awful… I'm sorry, Yami… She's gone, I should leave it like that."

He seemed quick to be feeling guilt.

"No."

"Eh?"

"No. I didn't feel romantic feelings for her. But I did kiss her, she asked me to, just before she died."

Yugi nodded, "I saw. I'm sorry, Yami. I … I was curious, and I'm sorry…"

"don't apologise, it won't change anything." I gently muttered.

He nodded. Staying silent, staying silent, staying silent, … No, he piped up, "Do you think we'll survive?" Yugi whispered. I turned to him in shock. "I'm trying to stay positive, but I know how serious this is, Yami." He dropped the half-eaten burger, "If this is just a meagre infection, we killed all those people- if not, we might be totally forgotten and abandoned on this island… What do we do?"

I wish I knew the answer. For the whole day yesterday, I knew. But I don't know the answer now. What could we do? Find Atemu and wait for help? Find Atemu and have a huge murder-suicide? I didn't want to seem hopeless to Yugi. Even if I was fucking scared and I felt like I was some pathetic six year old, I had to act like I was strong. I had to. But it was so hard. All I wanted was to pretend this was some nightmare and wake up- wake up to see everything the same, where my parents were alive, making me breakfast, where my brother was going to take me out target practising, where I and the guys would watch R-rated films, where I'd see Yugi playing hopscotch with a few neighbourhood children, where everything _made sense_. I wanted it to be where if someone ate another person, it was because they were crazy, not because they'd died and come back to life by some fucked up act of science.

"…" I hesitated, holding in the words 'I don't know', "…Just stay with me. I'll make sure you're safe."

"But I might die…!" Yugi gasped, tearfully grabbing my hand. A bolt of electricity ran through me.

I held back from touching him more. I held back from stroking his body. I held back from it.

"I'd die first before I see that happen." I mumbled.

Yugi wiped his nose, his voice cracking, "I can't imagine life without you."

"You might have to."

Tears ran down his face. "Don't… say that… We'll stick together, then. We'll stay alive, we'll beat them."

"Exactly. So don't be afraid."

* * *

Yugi had gone to meet up with Ryou and Malik, who were talking to Vivian in the kitchen. They'd only eaten their meals, Yugi leaving a quarter of the hamburger, Malik leaving two slices of pizza and Ryou leaving a whole Turkey leg. I was planning to go to the bathroom for specific human business, however, Bakura had other plans.

"Yami. I need to talk to you."

"Yeah?"

The white haired male dragged me into a room where only a few boxes laid soggy and empty. "Seto is out of the shower and getting changed." He closed the door behind me quietly, the room dark. I was about to remind him to turn the light on, but he put a finger to his lips. It seemed he hadn't put it on for a reason. "C'mere." He dragged me behind a few boxes, making me sit on the damp ground. He sat close beside me. There wasn't much wide space we could occupy at a comfortable distance, so Bakura's thigh was practically over mine, his hands brushing at my waist.

"What's this about?"

Bakura took no time in breathing or swallowing, he just explained. "Dude, this group is going crazy."

"Is that my fault?" I whispered harshly.

"Shut it, bro." Bakura mumbled, "All I think is that I need your help. Mariku has made it clear he doesn't want to help lead this group, 'says he's no good at it. Jou isn't in his right mind, he's angry… Duke doesn't have what it takes, and you know why Ryou, Yugi and Malik aren't chosen, they're not strong enough."

"So you want my help?" I scoffed.

"Well, I can't see Seto giving it any time soon." He whispered quietly. "…Yami, this group needs help. Everyone is scattered on what to do. They have no idea what to do, where to go. The TV's tellin' them one thing, we're telling them another. They want to stay, we want to go."

"I'm not leaving anyone behind-"

"I'm not saying we have to." Bakura reassured me impatiently, "But everyone's scared, everyone's confused. We need to talk to them about it. All this 'lounging around, eating to our hearts content, becoming lazy horny teenagers' isn't working. Fuck, we have to leave to get Atemu soon, and then we need to find a secure household."

"Can't we just get back to Duke's home after we get my brother?"

Bakura shook his head, "Sorry, man, it's no offence to Duke, but this house is too close to the heart of the city, where three quarters of the population rests. We need to get to the coast."

"How the hell do you plan on convincing everyone to get on the bus and take us to the coast? We're not allowed out of this island, we can't leave."

Bakura snarled, "Can you honestly see a bunch of swat team guys going door to door to save our sorry asses? We're dead, we need to save ourselves. Mariku's cousin owns a fishing boat by the fish market. We can sneak ourselves out to Japan."

This time, I shook my head. "Japan has probably heard of this. They'll shoot us when they see the boat is from Domino. They've probably taken safety precautions as well and closed down all airports and coastal borders too."

"…" Bakura thought long and hard, "I think that's a risk we'll have to take. Just as long as we get out of this place."

"But would it be smart to go to the coast? Everyone else in this island is probably going that way as well."

"Did you see all that panic? All those cars? They're driving out of this place. There might be half the number of zombies at the beach. There would be half of that at the fish markets. The boat is at the loading docks by the fish markets, kay?" Bakura muttered, flashing out a phone and showing me the map. IT was strange- on such a small map, it still seemed a long way from Duke's house to the loading docks. And as hard as it was to believe, this was an okay plan. We couldn't just sit and rest while all this happened. We had to take action.

"When Seto decides to grace us with his presence and information, whether it is crazy or not, we need to talk this plan out with the group. We need to organise weapons."

"We need to organise more than that, Bakura." I muttered, "…Look. I'll help." I looked around the dark room, "…Did we really need to hide hear?"

"…" Bakura gave a flashy grin, "Where else, amigo?"

We stood up, Bakura leaning against me quietly. He muttered, "Thank you." And with that, he began to walk out of the room- but I called him to a stop.

"Hey," He stared at me expectantly, "When did you become leader?"

"Since everyone pussed out." He laughed darkly, "But you're leader too, you realise?"

"Yeah. I do."

And I hated it immediately.

* * *

**_Next time on the Domino Outbreak: _**

_"Do something!"_

_I couldn't. I couldn't do 'something'- because I couldn't do anything! _

* * *

**_I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've had a long holiday and an even longer first few weeks of school… :S I'll try harder to update all my stories soon. I'm also trying to decide if I should set up a bonus chapter on my fic 'Journal Entry Number'. Hm._**

**_Please review._**


	9. Loss

_**Previously on the Domino Outbreak:**_

_"When did you become leader?"  
"Since everyone pussed out." He laughed darkly, "But you're leader too, you realise?"  
"Yeah. I do."  
And I hated it immediately._

* * *

Seto stood motionless in the middle of the room, staring at us all coldly. "You're all idiots, you do realise that?"

"Please explain." Mariku said as calm as possible. I could see he was itching to snap and brutally beat the shit out of Seto (And he wasn't the only one!). "What did you mean when you said we were doomed?" Everyone was tense, reeling for information that the brunette just didn't want to give. Yugi and Malik and Ryou were all huddled against each other, staring at the cobalt eyed man. I was sitting on the edge of the couch, staring up at him impatiently. I was wringing my hands furiously.

"We're in a fucking zombie apocalypse- do you think we're all going to survive? You fucking douche bags, are you nuts? You think that everything will go well? That we'll survive? No, you damned pieces of shit." He was fuming at us- as if our optimism (no matter how small or big this optimism seemed to be…) irritated the fuck out of him. "I don't know how we're related, Yami. I don't know why I know any of you-"

Jou jumped up immediately, snarling, "Shut up! We asked you for information- answer the fucking question and stop insulting us! God Damn it, you piece of shit! Just answer us before we kill you ourselves!"

"Calm down." Bakura hissed.

The honey haired male fumed, but sat down, right next to Vivian. The brunette narrowed his cobalt eyes, silent for a moment before he muttered something. "The DICF." He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm himself at our stupefied expressions. "The domino International Chemical Facility. It's Domino's facility for chemical containment, our version of the CDC in America. Do you know what they do behind closed doors?" He didn't give us a chance to voice our dumb guesses; he continued on instead, "They experiment. They look for cures that could make millions and billions of dollars. Cancer cures, HIV cures, AIDs cures. The hell do you think people want more than that? What do you think would SELL?"

"Beauty?" Vivian looked around, shrugging.

"Idiot." Seto snarled, "It's immortality. The whole world has been battling for a cure on death. Living forever- bringing back the dead. They worked on this- and that is where it all went wrong."

I stood up, glaring, "And how the fuck would you know?"

Duke stared at me, "Sit down." He mumbled, "Just, sit down, dude. Just… Listen." If I hadn't known better, I would say he was stoned. But he was just.. destroyed. He was looking quite pasty. I think he was getting pretty paranoid; maybe feeling sick. Well, he looked sick. I turned away from him. It went silent and tense with grief and anger, and I finally planted my ass back down. It was raining outside. We could hear distant screams that died down.

But Seto spoke up. "Do you forget who I am? A _Kaiba_? My family is rich, we practically own this damned island-"

"…You are nothing if not modest…" Jou muttered sarcastically under his breath- Yugi giggled, Seto just shot him a death glare.

"-My father funded the Chemical Facility, they included another unnameable country's Chemical Facility in the payment. And by unnameable, I was not even able to find out which, but I have a hunch." With my gaming experience, I could only guess it was Russia, or China, some large and powerful country.

"Yes- but we don't CARE, if you own it or not- or if it came from the DICF or the damned sewers! Why did you say we were doomed?! Why do you say we're going to die?! You know something, don't you? You know something more, and you're keeping it from us, You fucking worthless piece of shit!" Jou jumped up immediately, "IT doesn't matter anyway, huh? This is your damned father's fault- he helped this happen. You know I had a family? I have no idea if any of them are alive, you piece of shit!" He scratched at Seto harshly, and Mariku leapt up to contain him, wrapping his strong arms around Jou's waist. Bakura helped too, ramming Jou to the ground. They landed with a 'thump' on the ground in a heap of bodies- Seto took a step back, staring at them with anger.

"Calm the fuck down!"

Seto steeled himself visibly. "…You're a dog. This unnameable country is a holder of nuclear weapons and has one of the largest armies in the world. They leant over their finest scientists. And they came up with a solution to bring back the dead. So they thought, but it was a solution. This turned out to reanimate the dead in the wrong way, giving them cannibalistic traits that deemed them inhuman. They were zombies and were failures, but they couldn't unfortunately control the zombie leaks. This only happened a few days ago. Patient Zero," I knew the term; it was the very first person to have been infected, "was Dr Lee Hwao Rhiang. She died a few months ago and had donated her body to science. With the help of our Chemical Facility, she was brought back, but infected a public pedestrian. And so this hell began. The news reached this unnameable country and they were… frightened. They didn't want to be included in a Chemical disaster which would include lawsuits, money, public humiliation…"

"…" My stomach flipped. I _knew_ something was wrong. And that it obviously wasn't Russia or China, but I wouldn't get involved in that.

Seto swallowed, leaning against the wall. "They're going to nuke us." He, himself, looked surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. He wasn't the only one, though. I froze.

"Nu-ku?" Yugi repeated quietly to Ryou, clueless.

"It's a nuclear bomb." He explained to his younger brother, shaking. It looked as if he were about to faint. "But- But, shouldn't we be warned?" he turned to Seto, objecting to the thought of our impending doom.

"You're normal civilians with no worth at all," Seto snarled, "Why would you be warned? It would cause trouble and just carry the infection." I figured I should have been insulted; but I was a civilian. And a pretty worthless one at that.

I took in a deep breath- horrified. If they nuked the island… No one would survive, that was a guarantee. It made me feel sick, though. Immediately, I could imagine the future text books '_Domino was destroyed by Nuclear bombs by their shitty government, as it was blown up, several mushroom clouds were left high in the sky, picture is seen in Source 1.3…_', …So Domino Island would be the next Hiroshima? The next Nagasaki? We'd be destroyed? So, even if we survived from this zombie apocalypse, we'd still be nuked? It hardly seemed fair- I felt my world crashing down around me. "Who agreed to this?"

"The Prime Minister of Domino. He and other wealthy families have been warned and evacuated beforehand under the pretence of holidays and the such. He agreed to this for the purpose to cover up fear around the world and degradation, but it's rather too late for that, seeing that Japan has received news on our Zombie epidemic."

"But the world isn't aware of the nuclear bombing?" Bakura asked this. By 'world' he meant the whole population; people who weren't involved in the politics. I kind of wondered that, too. Would they protest to save us? To save normal civilians?

"No. But UN leaders would accept the bombing as a way to save the infection from spreading to international land, and when it happens; they'd manage to cover it up somehow." Seto muttered.

Jou paused, "And you didn't go? You're not … being saved?"

Seto shrugged, "I've been organising something. To no avail. The mobile phone towers have been shut down." Jou growled, planning to attack the brunette in anger, but Mariku shoved him down.

Bakura took his chance, standing up, "…We may have an answer to that." He looked at me, and as if his eyes created a silent spell, I stood up on accord. Everyone looked at us, desperate- their eyes almost popping out of their heads.

"Wait- wait," the ever-so silent Malik stood up, "How long do we have until the Nuclear strike?"

Everyone became tense at the thought.

"…About one and a half day."

* * *

It took a while to get everything back in order. Jou wasn't speaking to Seto, Seto wasn't speaking to anyone… But we made a decision. We had to get out of the house and get to the Police station. Our plan was explained. Get to the coast, get the boat and take our chances on the sea. It wasn't the greatest, but it'd have to do until we got something better. And as far as I knew, our plan was as good as it was going to get.

We settled on going to the Police station before officially starting our journey- and we knew we didn't have much time to cross a zombie infested island. I felt we wouldn't manage to escape, but I felt … a bit happy. I mean, if I died, I'd be happy. We became united (as corny as it sounds) as a group. The first time in a long time where we truly began to feel like family- and I knew that that was an important thing: we either worked together or died. But Seto wasn't making it easy, he wouldn't accept us at all- and the bastard. He kept that secret from us. Was that why he wanted to leave previously? To save himself and to leave us for dead? Jou had thought that too, I could tell, and he was absolutely furious. He couldn't look at Seto- he wouldn't let anyone mention the bastard. And as much as I wanted to leave him, like I used to in video games, we couldn't.

"Is everyone packed up?"

"Yeah." Bakura muttered, holding two bags full of the sports-equipment-turned-weapons and actual guns. We'd gathered more water, and Yugi and Malik organised provisions for meals. Vivian had taken a shower, so she'd been practically useless, and Mariku and Ryou had been looking over the Domino map. Duke had been incapacitated with his own grieving; the whole idea of Zombie Apocalypses, Nukes and dead family had finally gotten to him. He really was cracking. The last time I passed his room, I could hear hysterical hyperventilating and sobs. I didn't blame him, but it made me question myself; why was no one else crying? Why wasn't _I_ crying? Was I naturally a sociopath with no feeling? Was I a person who could feel nothing at all? I can't say I 'hardened' over time, since this whole zombie thing had started only yesterday. I mean, maybe I was just shocked. Maybe I couldn't face the facts that my parents (who kissed me goodnight, who gave me love, who taught me right-from-wrong…) were officially dead.

The white haired male swallowed, "Ya know, do ya think Atemu held up in the police station?"

I glared at him, "Are you saying we shouldn't find him?"

"Nah. But everyone else is." Bakura muttered, dropping the bags by the front door before leaning against one of the walls. He faced me, quietly sighing. He looked tired. Bakura actually looked tired, and worn, as if the shine of adrenaline and terror and excitement had ended for him and now he saw it as it was; fucking debilitating. Though, I couldn't feel like him. I don't think, at least. I don't think I looked tired. "They're sayin' it and thinking it. They just want to leave. They just want to get out alive, Yami."

"And so would Atemu!" I growled, teeth grit. There was a surge of anger that rushed into my mind. How dare they?! The whole image of unity came crashing down into the idea of mutiny. "We can't seriously be letting it happen."

"We'll have time to get Atemu, Yami. Calm down."

I glared at the ground. "…Can we just go?"

As if on cue, slowly people spilled in, wide eyed as they stared at the front-door of the house, as if it their certain death was on the other side. Yugi was holding something tightly in his tiny hands, staring at it with affection. "…Are we ready?" Ryou asked shakily. Everyone held something except for Yugi. And Duke. Duke stumbled through the hall way, taking in a deep breath.

"Guys, do you have everything?" Bakura asked, "Final call. We ain't going back any time soon, fairies, not that we can anyway; this place is going to go 'boom' soon." He hoisted the bags on both shoulders, holding a baseball bat. "Remember, we're going straight to the bus."

"I'll drive!" Vivian piped up, holding up the keys. "I know where the police station is anyway."

I nodded, "We should park at the back of the station, it's more isolated."

Everyone either nodded or stared, determined and accepting. My stomach gave a lurch as I gripped a hammer, holding a duffel bag filled with water bottles, and Bakura shoved the door open. "Everyone get to the bus!" He turned the porch light on, eliminating the darkness- I stared into the sudden light, into the dull garden and spotted one of those _things_ stumbling towards us. Yugi let out an 'eep' of terror, but I slammed forward on the thing's head; it let out a failing cry as the blunt object had blood spurt everywhere. A few specks splattered upon my cheeks- the smell was putrid. As soon as I struck, it fell to a heap on the ground, pathetic- and I kept on going, as did everyone else. The bus door was forced open- I distinctly heard Mariku slammed a knife into a zombie's face.

Yugi jumped the face, and I allowed him to run in first- I followed him after, hearing Ryou and Malik stampeding inside. Vivian bolted inside, switching the bus on roughly and letting it buzz to life. The lights in the front burst to life, revealing a crowd of zombies that cringed and fell to the ground, clutching their dead eyes. "GET IN!" Vivian screamed in terror at the remaining. Ryou trembled, shouting the very same thing at Bakura, who was grinning with a bloodthirsty glint and smashing the faces in of a few zombies that had stumbled towards him. He held a baseball bat. Mariku was the same- and I couldn't find Duke or Jou or Seto anywhere; they were nowhere to be seen in the light, and I could only guess they were in the darkness.

I ran to the bus door desperately, "SETO!" Fuck! What the hell were they planning?!

"We have to go!" Vivian screamed at the top of her lungs as a hideously disfigured face slammed into one of the windows, smearing blood over the glass. She cried out, "Can't we just leave?!"

Yugi grabbed my wrist, "But what about the rest?!"

"They're still out there!"

"I- I …!" Vivian began to hyperventilate, her eyes widening and a frozen scream on her lips as the glass beside her cracked. The zombie's face was disfigured almost immediately as it squished itself against the pane of glass- it's nose cracked and broke. I felt like being sick. The black haired girl switched the lights on the inside on- more light spilled in around.

Angrily roaring in frustration, I shoved Yugi back, dropping the duffel bag, "Get a weapon, I'm getting them! Make sure you protect yourself- I'll be back in just a few minutes!" The delicate boy fell to the ground, tearfully staring into my eyes. I turned back, running out of the illuminated bus before smashing in the skull of a monster. "Shit!"

Bakura was pushed against a brick wall, shouting in horror, "FUCK!" Mariku was there in an instant, pulling away a zombie before stepping down on a grey-faced head- he swiped at another aggressively. He stared at me in terror, frozen, before finding his voice- "Behind you!" My motor skills were slow, I felt as if my body had slowed down and everything was speeding up- my heart was dying from it's very own heart attack- and I twisted around, thrusting the hockey stick into a zombies mouth and shoving it to the ground. It was Duke's neighbour, I remember her. She'd been pretty, but now she looked ruined and melting- It seemed sad to see her like that- but I couldn't help but defend myself. I gagged as I kicked my foot into one of her bleeding eye sockets- blood went everywhere, but I heard her neck snap and her final roar of hunger. I twisted around again, running to the two men.

I reached them quickly, desperately asking, "Where's Seto and Jou? And where the fuck did Duke go?!"

The two men hastily answered, "Ain't seen 'em-" But they paused, "There 'e is!" Bakura pointed in frustration behind me. I twisted around, seeing the familiar body of Duke. Where had he been?! "What the fuck was he doing in the house? I just saw 'im! He was runnin' outta the house! What the fuck?!" He angrily kicked a zombie. I could see he was getting worked up, and afraid.

Duke was running towards the bus. "Get in, Duke! Hurry!" Vivian screamed.

By now- our clumsy actions and loud screams had attracted a swarming and growing crowd of everything we feared. They were snapping their large teeth, they looked like a bunch of melted wax figures just clawing at us desperately- I was tempted to throw up and wake up from whatever sick nightmare I was living. It was sickening- all these people had fallen victim to the zombie infection-Bakura grabbed my wrist, and began running to follow Duke- but I pulled away, and I looked on in horror as Duke reached the bus…

…And got grabbed by a zombie. "NO!" I roared, watching him fall to the ground with two zombies feeding on his wrist. He let out a terrified scream, sounding so horrible, I felt like dry wrenching from the sound. My skin turned to jelly. Another instantly fell to their knees, chewing on his mouth- I had to look away in horror. Mariku was trying desperately to jog over. But Bakura stopped him.

"It's too late!"

"…But he'll die!" Mariku fought against the restraint.

"He'll die either way!"

Vivian was screaming at this point- and I got scared that maybe if we didn't hurry in time the undead would get into the bus and eat everyone. I swung my hammer blindly a few times, tears burning my vision- I tried hard to kill down Duke's horrified cries for help in the background, they were so wretched my ears felt like bleeding.

"FUCKING HELL! JOU! SETO!" I yelled out, enraged.

Mariku grabbed me, kicking down a zombified thing before dragging me towards the bus. "We gotta leave 'em, Yami-"

"NO!"

"Get in the bus, now!" Roared Bakura, kicking me forward. I stumbled forward, feeling dead as I smashed in the heads eating Duke. He wasn't dead- He was moaning in horror- I felt like throwing up. I didn't know what to do, I just dragged him by one of his arms up into the bus, hopelessly shouting gibberish in shock- Bakura was yelling at me to leave him- but I couldn't! I couldn't! I placed him, lying down, in the back by Ryou and Malik (which wasn't the wisest, but I was so confused). Yugi ran to his side, letting out a terrified whimper at the sight of his bitten face. I felt just as horrified- and I twisted around, clutching my mouth in horror. I had no idea what to do. We were all clustered- and it was Seto's fault. It was Jou's fault, too. And Duke's as well. If they'd just followed our plan, we'd be safe. None of this would've happened.

Bakura was busy shouting for Seto and Jou- I harshly yelled, "Just go, Vivian!"

I turned back to Duke, feeling absolutely sick. I closed my eyes. He was suffering. He kept moaning. Moaning and groaning, crying in pain. _What do I do? What can I do?_

When I opened my eyes, there was the sound of a punch, a cry, and the starting of the bus. Jou and Seto had finally come in, I saw, when I opened my eyes. Seto was on the ground, clutching his cheek. Bakura was hanging over him, Jou was shoving the white haired male- and I couldn't help but throw up in the corner, horrified. There was no way I could feel relieved about them coming on when Duke was here, suffering. "Where the fuck did you go?!"

Seto growled, spitting at Mariku's feet.

Duke writhed, letting out a horrified yell- a splutter of blood throwing out of his mouth. It tore everyone's attention from Seto and Jou. The bus was still driving. All we could hear was the bus's wheels, the humming of the engine, Vivian's terrified breathing and Duke's wails. Everyone just surrounded him, staring down at him in horror. Yugi was sobbing. Ryou was hugging Bakura fearfully, Malik also clutching Mariku. They were cringing. All scared. I, myself, was shaking in horror. Yugi stared down at Duke, stroking his forehead that was drenched in sweat. "Is Duke okay?" Vivian called from the front. "Duke? Duke! He's okay, right?!"

No one answered.

Vivian cried.

And then Duke let out a pained cry, having another compulsion. His lips were torn, blood dribbling down his chin and sinking into his mouth and down his throat- he was choking on it. "Do something!"

I couldn't. I couldn't 'Do Something'- because I couldn't do anything! I stood there. Shocked. Scared. Sick.

But Bakura shoved me away, pushing Ryou gently to a seat. "Everyone get to the front and close your eyes."

Vivian let out a shriek, the bus almost halting to a stop. "What are you going to do?! You're not going to hurt Duke, are you?! What are you going to do?!"

I felt like a coward as I stood behind the white haired man. He wearily held a crowbar he'd found on one of the seats. I'm such a coward, I decided, disgusted in myself. Even if no one spared me a glance to show their disappointment, I felt like I'd let Bakura down. I felt less like a man. And Bakura looked so tired. He looked worn, just the way he held the crowbar. I stepped forward, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Let me do that."

Without a protest, Bakura breathed out, handing it to me and stalking to Vivian and Ryou. I could hear Ryou comforting Vivian who was threatening hysterically to stop the bus if we touched him, "…Don't touch Duke! Don't you dare touch him- don't hurt him! He's fine! He's just a little sick, you can't hurt him- you just can't! THIS ISN'T HUMAN! I'll stop the bus if I have to! Fucking hell!" She screamed, there were a few thumps at the front- she must have hit a zombie or two with the bus. We were riding hysterically fast.

"…Vivian, calm down," Ryou murmured, "He's suffering- he's suffering…!"

I let out a shaky breath. Duke stared at me blearily. "…" He said something, but it came out gargled. He repeated it. "…Do it… I trust ye…" Bloody tears ran down his eyes as he stared up at me. "Good luck, Yami. You'll make it outta here… I know ya will." He took in a shuddery breath. "Tell… Tell Vivian I've always loved her. And I'm gonna be in a better place- and she's gotta accept it and live for me. Tell her that, kay? Cause I can't tell her- …I think I'd cry…" He muttered. "…" He took a deep breath, it hitched and he coughed. Blood spurted out of his mouth. "… I'm ready. Do it. Yami, do it."

And I did do it.

* * *

_**Next time on the Domino Outbreak: **_

"_It's going to be a death sentence."_

"_What other chance do we have?"_

"_We don't know if it'll work!"_


End file.
